


I saw All Life in you

by OliveMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, sourin, will update the tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveMatsuoka/pseuds/OliveMatsuoka
Summary: “Now I’m really curious to witness it.”“You will.” Rin’s smile turns into a smirk. “I sure hope you last.”“I have no intentions of leaving.” Sousuke smirks back and Rin is slightly taken aback by the other male’s firmness. The redhead was expecting to stun the brunette a little and it completely backfired. He wasn’t at all disappointed about it, though, because damn that was sexy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So here's my second fic. I had this idea before the first one but the theme, or the AU, is a little more difficult to write about so I wrote another one first just to get the hang of things first. A little bit at least.
> 
> I'm posting the first chapter mainly to see what the general reaction is... I have a draft of the second chapter but I'm curious to see if anyone likes this :P I may post the second chapter anyway because the first one is a whole lot of introductions and explanations... Sorry about that.
> 
> Again, english is not my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes and whatnot. If you DO notice something, please please! let me know so I can fix it! 
> 
> Any feedback is very welcome. Criticism helps me get better, as long as it's meant to help and not to insult.  
If you don't like it, don't read it, please!
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this fic! Hope you have fun reading it.

Brief explanation:

**[柳](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/japanese-word-0dc062bfee267e993f73a5e1c55a80fbfb83cf12.html) Ma **

Word for space (suggests interval).

The Japanese concept of Ma is something that relates to all aspects of life. It has been described as a pause in time, an interval or emptiness in space. Ma is the fundamental time and space life needs to grow. If we have no time, if our space is restricted, we cannot grow. How we spend our time and shape the space we live in directly impacts our progress. These principles are universal, when applied effectively they enhance the way we think and how we engage with our surroundings.

Ma is filled with nothing but energy and feeling. It speaks of silence as opposed to sound, of lack as opposed to excess. It is the momentary pause in speech needed to convey meaningful words, the silence between the notes that make the music…

There is a need for Ma in every aspect and every day of our lives.

* * *

Sousuke stands in front of the **MA** building, wondering how he got there. Just yesterday he was in Sano, back home after 5 years of always being somewhere else. He managed to visit his family and relax for two weeks, before he received a call from his childhood friend Mikoshiba Seijuro asking him if he wanted a job at the production company he worked at. 

Sousuke was tired. In 5 years he lived in 3 different cities, moving from restaurant to restaurant. He loved it, but now he was thinking about staying in one place for a while. So the offer wasn’t unappealing. But dammit this was his first vacation in a long, long time. Sei pressured him a little, saying that it was urgent and that if Sousuke was interested, he needed to tell him right away because the position would be filled by the end of the day.

The building is not as tall as it is wide. It looks new, white and clean. It has big rectangular windows, covering the majority of the white walls and Sousuke figured that they must be tinted, or something, because he couldn’t see the inside. 

**[柳](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/japanese-word-0dc062bfee267e993f73a5e1c55a80fbfb83cf12.html) MA** is written in black, above the main door in a minimalistic font. He recognised the company’s name when Sei mentioned it, of course. Right on the first year the website was launched, it had amazing success, not only in Japan but worldwide. That was three years ago, and it became increasingly more popular as time went by. The phrase: "Video and photography digital channel screening the best in culture from around the world” could be read on the first page on the MA website, along with "In-depth features foreground today’s most innovative practitioners across art,fashion, design, food, music, sports…”, "Mini documentaries, music videos, profiles features about the most fascinating people you deserve to know”.

Sousuke isn’t sure what exactly he’s doing here. He's a chef. He writes a little bit, sure, - about food - but only for a few magazines and he’s not known as a writer and he never aspired to be one either. But Sei said that he would be perfect for the job and he wasn’t immediately turned down when, on the same day, he had a quick Skype interview with someone from the company, so… 24 hours and a plane ride later, here he is. 

He walks in the building and his teal eyes examine his surroundings. Like the exterior, the interior has a very minimalistic design: everything is very clean and in neutral tones - mostly white - and there’s a mixture of Western and Japanese architectural elements. The sliding doors of the rooms are light and translucent, welcoming the sun inside the space. There are a few pops of colour from a few painting and photographs on the walls, from the natural wood tones and green from the plants scattered around the rooms. It's open and airy, Sousuke feels like he can breath in the space. It doesn't look at all like the normal offices he’d been in before. He feels so relaxed that he forgets what he’s supposed to be doing and just stands in the doorway.

“Sousuke!” 

Sousuke wakes up from his trance and looks in the direction of the voice. He knew who it belonged to, it was impossible not to. A tall, tanned man with bright orange hair and gold eyes is walking towards Sousuke and before he can produce any kind of response, Sousuke’s being pulled by long, strong arms into a tight bear bear hug.

“How have you been? I haven’t seen you in ages!” Sousuke isn’t much of a hugger and if for any reason he did end up hugging someone, the chances that the other person would be shorter than he was, were very high. However, Sei is a freakin’ giant and Sousuke isn’t pleased, so he pulls away from his friend. 

“Seijuro, hey. It’s nice to see you. Thank you for recommending me.” Sousuke says as he halfheartedly straightens his shirt and fixes his hair.

“No problem! As soon as the position on the Food department opened I immediately thought of you! Good timing, too! Weren’t you working at some fancy, _a dozen_ Michelin star, restaurant in Kyoto?”

Sousuke grins at his friend exaggeration. “Yeah I was. I just needed to take a break for a while.”

Sei wraps his arm around Sousuke’s broad shoulders. “Well, lucky for us then!” Sousuke tries to shake him off but Sei ignores him. “Let me give you a tour!”

“What, you?” Sousuke looks suspicious. Sei's a photographer, Sousuke didn’t think he would be the one to show him around.

“Yeah! I talked to Ryugazaki, the one who interviewed you, and he said that since we were friends, I could do this part and then you can talk to him or Tachibana for the more boring stuff!” Sei gestured Sousuke to follow him.

“So, since this was such short notice, I imagine you didn’t have that much time to do much research about how this works, right?”

“Not in depth, no. I know what it is but that’s about it.”

“Okay, so MA covers five main topics: Music & Dance, Art & Design, Culture & Lifestyles, Fashion & Beauty and Food & Drinks. Each one has an individual department and here’s an editor for each of them, who essentially is in charge of everything that is produced to go on the website under that category.”

As they tour the space, Sousuke watches men and women walk by them, going in and out of the light filled offices paper, photographs, cameras and laptops in their hands and he wonders which department they work in. They all look young, in their in their 20’s and 30’s.

“These distinctions are mainly for organization purposes because more often than not two or three departments will have to work together on a piece, so they’re all on the same floor: this one.” He points at the main door, behind them. “The Production Department is also on this floor, near the entrance, you’re going there next.” He points at the stairs. “Upstairs is the Art Direction department and the Photography and Video Editing departments are downstairs. As well as the studio.”

“How many people work here?”

“The permanent team is not that big, but we're always hiring freelance writers, graphic designers, photographers and videographers, especially for projects overseas.” Sei walks towards one of the rooms, slides the door open and motions for Sousuke to peek inside. Before he does, Sousuke sees “Culture & Lifestyles” written on the door.

He see a large room with big windows. The walls are covered in photographs of people from all over the world doing all kinds of things: laughing, running, sports, participating in what looked like rituals of some sort…

Men and women are sitting at their desks, which occupy most of the space. The majority of the desks are occupied but there are a a few empty. 

“Those are for the freelancers.” Sei explains, pointing at the empty work spaces. “They can come here to work the whole time they’re in the project or they can work from home and communicate online. Normally that happens if they’re in another country.” 

Sousuke notices that there’s a separate, smaller office, inside the room. The walls of the small office are made of glass so he can see what’s inside: there are two single desks, facing each other. A young woman with red hair and golden eyes sits on one of them, talking on the phone. She looks like...

“That’s Isuzu! She’s the Culture & Lifestyles Assistant Editor now!” Sei waves to his sister, who is still talking on the phone and doesn’t notice him until it’s pretty much impossible not to, as he starts jumping up and down. Isuzu Mikoshiba gives his brother a flat stare as she keeps talking and gestures him to come in. Sei gives Sousuke a triumphant smile as he invades the room, where pretty much everyone were now staring at them. Sousuke follows with his head low.

Isuzu is finishing up her conversation when they come in.

“Hey sis! Remember Sousuke?” He points at the tall brunette beside him.

Isuzu changes her expression from annoyed to pleasantly surprised in a millisecond when she notices the other boy in the room. “Oh my god! Sousuke! Of course I do!” She smiles at Sousuke and he smiles back. 

“How are you Isuzu?”

“I’m great! Completely swamped and exhausted since my boss has left me to hold the fort while he’s gone… But great!”

“Kirishima is the Editor of this department. Of pretty much all of them, actually. He’s one of the founders of MA and co-editor-in-chief. So he’ll be your boss too!” Sei explains.

_Kirishima_… That name did ring a bell. Sousuke had heard about the two founders. He didn’t know their names but he did recall that both of them were openly gay. Everyone knew, actually - they announced it when they launched the channel. Sousuke remembers thinking what a bold move that was and reading a few articles written about them at the time. They were (allegedly) attractive, obviously successful, young and, to top it all off, "out of the closet", so the media was bound to want a piece of them.

“Wait, what?” Isuzu look at Sousuke. “You work here?”

Sousuke opens his mouth to respond, but Sei answers for him. “Not yet! But he will.” Sei wraps his arm around Sousuke. The brunette can’t figure out if he’s getting closer to punch his friend or getting used to the constant touching.

“Wow, that’s great! Doing what?”

Sousuke doesn’t even try to answer. “Assistant Director of Food & Drinks.”

Isuzu’s smile drops slightly but Sousuke still sees it. “With… with Nanase?”

Sousuke looks from Isuzu to Sei, his eyebrows raised in question. There was something Sei was keeping from him and from the looks of it, it was important.

“Ah… Well, yeah! There was a free spot and Sousuke is just what that department needs! He can help with the things Nanase lacks!”

“If he can handle him…” Isuzu murmurs.

“Hold up. What’s going on?” Sousuke looks from one sibling to another. “Who’s Nanase? And why do I have to be able handle him?"

Sei turns to Sousuke. “Nanase Haruka. He's the Food & Drink Editor. He’s… a little difficult.” Isuzu snorts and Sei glares at her.

“Nii-chan, you know I love that adorable weirdo, but there’s a reason the job is available.” 

“Well yeah, but those two were completely incompatible. Sousuke here, is just what that stoic dolphin needs!” Sousuke doesn’t even flinch at this - third, fourth? - form of physical affection. He’s a little confused with the “stoic dolphin” thing, though.

“You may be right.” The young woman says as she looks at Sousuke like she’s waiting to see something in him that will fully convict her. Sousuke is happy when her phone rings again and she has to shoo them out of her office. Before they leave, though, Isuzu calls Sousuke and mouths a “Good luck” with a wink.

“I’m gonna take you to Tachibana, now.” Sei says as they leave Culture & Lifestyles.

“I’m not going to meet Nanase?”

“Yeah, you are. But it’s better if Tachibana is the one who introduces you.”

“Why…?” Was this Nanase a wild animal or something? Why was everyone so worried about his reaction?

“Just trust me. It’s for the best. Tachibana is pretty much the only one who speaks Nanase’s language."

Well that sounds promising for him. Sousuke sighs.

Sei and Sousuke go back the way they came from, until they reach another section of the building, near the entrance. **PRODUCTION** is written in bold on one of the walls. They walk up to one of the offices, which has it’s door open.

“Tachibana?” Sei says before peeking inside the office. “I have Yamazaki with me.”

“Oh good! come on in!” Sousuke hears a pleasant voice coming from the inside. He walks in with Sei and sees a young man with bright green eyes and light brown hair, around his age, standing in front of them with the gentlest smile Sousuke’s ever seen in his life. He feels more at ease already.

“It’s so nice to meet you Sousuke!” Tachibana reaches out his hand towards Sousuke and when he’s about to return the gesture, the boy falters. “Oh my, I so sorry, Yamazaki -san. I didn’t mean to be so informal. It’s that we all know each other really well around here and sometimes I forget…”

“Sousuke is fine. It’s better, really.” Sousuke reassures him and smiles.

“Alright!” Tachibana beams. _Damn this boy is cute_, Sousuke thinks. “Call me Makoto, then.”

“Deal.” 

“Thank you for showing him around, Seijuro. It’s been a little chaotic around here with both our editor-in-chief out of the country, as you know.”

“No worries. Happy to do it.”

“I think Aiichiro needs your help with something, though. He stopped by a few minutes ago.”

“Oh damn, I forgot!” Sei scrambles to the door but stops when he’s halfway out and turns to Sousuke, before rushing outside. “Call me later, when you’re officially part of the team!”

Makoto chuckles before facing Sousuke again. “Please, have a seat, Sousuke.”

This second interview, or whatever this is, feels like the complete opposite from the first conversation with someone from the company. The Skype interview was very formal and he pretty much just talked through his CV and work experiences.

However, Makoto is asking him about his hobbies, his other interests, his dreams. Sousuke feels like he can answer whatever question the other boy asks and it’s only after that he realises what an amazing ability Makoto possesses. It must come in handy.

“Alright! I think you’ll be a great addition to the family!” Makoto says as he stands up. He’s almost as tall as Sousuke and they have very similar builds.

“Oh, huh, that’s it?” The taller brunette stands up as well.

“Pretty much! I’m just going to introduce you to Haruka! You’ll be his Assistant Editor, after all.”

_Nanase Haruka._ Sousuke puts the two names together in his head. _It’s a girl's name. Then again, so is Makoto._

“Anything wrong?”

“Uh, no, sorry. Let’s go.” 

* * *

Nanase is nothing like Sousuke thought he would be. He’s not sure how exactly he imagined the guy, but that’s definitely not it. 

In front of him there’s a young man, also around his age - although he looked a bit younger - with big, deep blue eyes and black hair, darker than his own. He’s a few inches shorter than Sousuke and much leaner. Sousuke would find him beautiful if the guy wasn’t giving him an unimpressed flat stare from behind his desk. 

“Haru, this is Yamazaki Sousuke. He’s the one I told you about.” Makoto says with a bright smiles, trying to salvage the moment.

It doesn’t work since the two blue eyed boys keep staring at each other with unreadable expressions.

“Okay.” Haru says, finally, and returns to what he was doing before the both of them came in.

_This brat…_

Apparently that was good enough for Makoto, who puts his hand on Sousuke’s shoulder as he gives him a small tour of the department. 

It looked exactly like the one he’d been in earlier today, except from the photographs on the walls, which here matched the subject of the department. He's introduced to the members of the team who're there and Sousuke feels a little bit more confident by the time the tour is over. They are all really nice and easy to talk to, and most importantly, he doesn’t have to deal with Nanase alone.

Makoto leads Sousuke back to his office to sign some paperwork and he take that time to explain Haru to Sousuke. Apparently, Haru didn’t like to go out on shoots that much. From what Makoto told him, it seemed like he didn’t feel very comfortable going anywhere he didn’t know. He was a good Editor, though, he knew what worked and what didn’t and was a bit of a perfectionist. He just needed someone to balance him out and do the things he couldn’t.

“That’s why we thought you’d be perfect when Seijuro mentioned you! You have experience with food from different places and environments, not only from the costumer point of view, but most importantly, from a chef’s point of view, which we lack. You like to travel, you’re a good writer… and I know I’ve only just met you, but I actually do believe you and Haru will be able to work together pretty well. I think you two might have a bit more in common than you think." 

* * *

Sousuke was briefly introduced to some of Sei’s fellow photographers and videographers, - the ones who weren’t out, that is. He already knew Momo - Sei and Isuzu’s little brother (is_ the whole Mikoshiba family working here?_) - who was currently an intern and was the most enthusiastic and energetic person Sousuke had ever known in his life. There was another intern who was the exact opposite of Momo: a short girl with dark hair and a timid personality called Kunikida Ayumu.

Sousuke was going to be living with Sei until he could find an apartment, since everything was so last minute. Sei had an extra bedroom and told Sousuke he could stay as long as he wants. Also, Sousuke was very happy to find out that his friend's apartment was within walking distance from the office.

The next day, Sousuke and Sei walk to the office and the brunette feels more prepared and less anxious than the day before. When they turn the corner, they see Makoto and Haru arriving at the same time. Sousuke almost swears they are holding hands. He doesn’t manage to get a closer look, though, because Makoto sees them approaching and waits for them outside, while Haru only acknowledges their presence with a nod and then gets inside the building.

Makoto tells Sousuke that he would like to introduce him to a couple people today, but also explains that he’d be able to meet more people tomorrow at the monthly meeting, where hopefully more people would be present.

“Most of the Editors are out of the country. You heard about Kirishima yesterday. Well, he is in Argentina with Serizawa, who’s the Art & Design editor and Matsuoka, the Music & Dance Editor, co-founder and co-editor-in-chief, is… Where is he?” Sei turns to Makoto.

“Mali, I think.”

“Mali? Wasn’t he in the London offices?”

“He was, but then somehow he listened to a song from a Malian rock band and he flew there with Asahi to film them...” Makoto explains with an anxious smile.

“Right…” 

“Anyways...” He turns to Sousuke. "Meanwhile, I can introduce you to Kisumi and the amazing assistant editors who are replacing their bosses while they're gone.” 

“Okay, thanks.”

Sei goes downstairs and Makoto accompanies Sousuke to his office, which he’s thankful for because the brunette doubts he’d be able to find it on his own, even though he’d been there yesterday…

His first morning working with Haru goes surprisingly well. They share like 4 phrases in 4 hours but somehow the only when absolutely necessary communication thing they have going on, combined with the assistance of the rest of the team, seems to work out pretty well for them.

Right after lunch, Sousuke reunites with Makoto for a few minutes.

“That’s Shigino Kisumi. He’s the Fashion and Beauty editor.” Makoto points at a tall guy with fluffy pink hair and violet eyes. _Why are all guys here extremely hot?_

“And that’s Tsumori Chisato, his assistant editor.” Right next to Kisumi, with a serious look on her face, listening attentively to every word coming out of his mouth, is a tall and lean young woman with a platinum blond, almost white, pixie cut and big dark brown eyes. She’s dressed in all black and looks like a teenager. At least younger than most of the people working there. 

Makoto, who seems to hear Sousuke’s thoughts, explains. “She’s 19 years old, the youngest on the team. She came to work here straight out of Fashion Design School, but she’s a machine. We’re very happy to have her.”

As they start to approach the duo, a girl with long dark maroon hair and ruby eyes, reaches them first with absolute determination and she seems to be scowling at Kisumi.

“Hey Makoto! Who’s this?” Kisumi suddenly turns from the maroon haired girl, focusing his undivided attention to the two boys approaching. He also shoves all of the papers and fabrics in his hands to the two girls next to him in the process. The Chisato grabs everything with ease and a vacant expression, like she’s used to it, but the shorter girl glares at him, not even trying to grab some of the stuff as they fall to the floor.

Sousuke feels like the young man's smirk towards him is almost predatory.

“This is Yamazaki Sousuke! He’s Haru’s new assistant editor.”

“Is that so…?” Kisumi examines Sousuke from top to bottom with a grin on his face. “Aren’t we lucky…” He purrs.

“Jesus, you’re so thirsty…” The maroon haired girl throws everything back in Kisumi’s arms and stretches her hand towards Sousuke. “Hi, I’m Gou. Welcome to the family!”

“Thank you.” Sousuke returns the gesture.

"Gou is our Art Director.” Makoto explains. “Gou, do you know if your brother is coming back tonight or not? He’s staying with you, right?”

“I have no idea. He’s always changing his flight. But the last update I heard from him was that he arrived today, yeah.”

“That’s good. I miss him.” Makoto says with a gentle smile.

“Me too. Even though he’s a pain in the ass and doesn’t buy a freakin’ house here, so he has to stay with me _all the damn time_!” Gou states, annoyed. Makoto and Kisumi laugh.

The rest of the day goes as smoothly as it did in the morning and Sousuke wonders how the hell Makoto knew that he and Nanase would be a good team.

Sousuke, Isuzu, Kisumi and Seijuro are walking towards a restaurant to have dinner and Sousuke’s curiosity is killing him. “Hey, are Nanase and Makoto dating each other or something”

The three of them first look at each other, surprised, and then grin. “Well, they’re not dating. They’ve been essentially "married" since kindergarten.. or birth.” Sei answers.

“They have this weird thing where they can hear each other's thoughts.” Kisumi adds as they go inside the restaurant.

“They do not! You are so full of shit.” Isuzu laughs.

“They do too! I’ve seen them do it!”

“I take it there isn’t a policy against dating coworkers, then.” Sousuke concludes.

“Considering that half the office is dating the other half: No.” Sei laughs.

“Nope!” Kisumi sits closer to Sousuke in the booth and bats his eyelashes. “No problem at all.”

Sousuke assumes that Isuzu kicks Kisumi in the shin when the pink haired boy yelps and sits straight. “Stop flirting, _loverboy_. We all know your heart belongs to a certain purple eyed redhead.” The girl teases as she wiggles her eyebrows.

Kisumi opens his mouth to respond, with an offended look on his face, but nothing comes out. Instead he crosses his arms on top of the table and pouts a little.

“Thought so.” The girl giggles.

With Kisumi’s aggressive flirting towards Sousuke brought to an end, the four of them end up having a really fun dinner, like they’ve been hanging out like this for years. As a result, they practically have to be thrown out of the restaurant, because they’ve been ignoring the staff’s warnings about closing time for the last hour.

Even though it’s summer, it's raining buckets outside but thankfully they sufficient umbrellas between all of them so no one has to get soaked. Sei holds one umbrella and insists on walking his sister to the train station, even though it’s 5 minutes away, Sousuke gets the other one and Kisumi calls for taxi. When he's about to head home, Sousuke realises that he left his phone in the office. He was going to walk right by it on his way home anyways, so he decides to try and fetch it.

There’s a security guard outside the door and they both engage in polite conversation after Sousuke introduces himself. Sousuke has the keys and knows the security code, but the guard is very nice and he uses his own to let Sousuke in.

Sousuke frowns once inside. His sense of direction has always been terrible, but now he’s tipsy and everything is dark, which makes his task significantly more difficult. Plus, he doesn’t even remember where he left his phone. He doesn’t bother to try to find the lights and wanders the silent corridors, filled by moonlight. Everything looks so peaceful.

The feeling fades a bit, when the silence is broken by music coming from somewhere on that floor. It gets increasingly louder as Sousuke turns the corner and he sees light coming from one of the offices, the door halfway open. He’s not very knowledgeable about music in general but this seems familiar.

Without really thinking about it, he walks towards the door and peaks inside. The room is empty and he notices that even though the music is coming from a stereo in the room, the light he saw, didn’t. It’s coming through a translucent closed door on the right side of the room. He doesn’t venture further in the space and says put, observing his surrounding. It’s an office, but it doesn’t look like the other ones. Instead of various desks, there is only one desk and one chair, the built in shelves are filled with book, vinyls, cds and a few decorative items. He stays there for a minute and suddenly the door from the illuminated room opens and someone comes out.

Sousuke’s jaw drops slightly but besides that, he feels like he’s paralysed. The only part of his body that seems to be working properly are his eyes, which are now wide open watching the scene in front of him: a man has both hands on a towel, ruffling his hair dry, so Sousuke can’t see his face, but the brunette is more focused on what he can see, since the - young - man before him is wearing a pair of black boy shorts... and nothing else. He's smaller than Sousuke. Not only a few inches shorter but his built is leaner and narrower. He looks strong, though. The shadows on his fair skin outline the muscles on his legs, his torso, his arms… Sousuke’s eyes reach the top of the boy’s body just in time to see him remove the towel and long damp strands, of what looks like dark red hair in this lighting, are revealed. The longer strands in the front are touching his shoulders and framing the young man's face. From his angle, Sousuke can only see his profile, but the way the moonlight splashes the boy’s body in silver, makes him look... ethereal.

In his head, Sousuke is screaming at himself to do something - anything - except creepily staring at someone who’s essentially naked in a dark office in the middle of the night, but his body isn’t responding with the same urgency. He does try to say something, but it gets caught in his throat and the only thing that comes out it’s a quiet cough. It’s enough for the boy to notice Sousuke's presence, however, and in one quick motion he turns his head towards the sound and jolts backwards. 

* * *

In front of him there’s a man he doesn’t know with impressive height and built but for some reason Rin doesn’t feel threatened. Examining the man’s face, he feels like he’s never seen such beautiful eyes: they’re a bright teal colour and they pierce right through Rin, making him motionless.

They stare at each other for a couple seconds with the same startled expression before Sousuke manages to speak, his voice somewhat raspy.

“I’m sorry.” For some reason he feels like he need to put his hands up. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I work here and came back for something when I heard music and saw the light and…” His word vomit is interrupted by the boy’s chuckling and Sousuke feels warmth rushing through his body at the sound.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. You just scared me, that’s all.” Rin smiles at him before laughing again. The vision of such a man much bigger than him with such a terrified look on his face, waving his arms around like that it’s too hilarious for Rin contain himself. “God, sorry! You looked so funny with your hands like that. Like I was gonna shoot you or something!” Sousuke can’t help but let out a chuckle as well at the absurdity of the whole situation.

Rin sighs deeply as to catch his breath and they lock eyes again. Sousuke see the redheads eyes properly for the first time and he’s slightly shocked, for he wasn’t expecting them to be this intense shade of ruby red. He snaps out of it when the boy breaks eye contact and turns to the side and moves towards the stereo to turn off the music - Sousuke had already forgotten that there was music playing - but now his own teal eyes fall on the Rin’s ass and legs again. Sousuke’s gaze follows his longs legs and he wonders if they’re as smooth to the touch as they look. His hands twitch at the thought but when he notices that the boyshorts are short enough to show a little bit of cheek, he clenches his fist, curling his fingers up tightly.

He presses the button and the sudden silence makes Rin more aware of his surroundings and reality in general: he realises that he’s standing there almost naked in front of one of the hottest men he’s even seen in his life. 

There's nothing he can do, though, not really. His clothes are completely soaked from the rain and he doesn’t keep clothes in his office, so… Rin musters up all the confidence in him and shrugs off his embarrassment. 

Sousuke observes the way the redhead’s posture changes, straightening up before looking at him again. Sousuke tries not to swallow too hard.

“Sorry about _this_.” Rin gestures towards himself. “I got caught in the rain on my way over here to drop something off. My clothes are drying in the bathroom.” He reaches forward before Sousuke has time to respond. “I’m Rin, by the way."

Sousuke clears his throat. “H-hi. Sousuke.” He stutters. _Rin is even more beautiful up close._

“Are you new here? I’m sure I would’ve remembered you.” Rin asks.

What does that mean? “I… yeah. I started yesterday actually.”

“Oh cool! Welcome!” Rin smiles and Sousuke clenches his fists. _So cute._ “What do you do?"

“I work, or I worked, mainly as a chef. I got the Assistant Director job for Food & Drinks.”

Rin’s eyes widen. Sousuke’s already used to this response by now.

“You’re working with Haru? Ahah, you’re brave! How is it going?"

“Pretty well, actually. It was only one day, of course, but we seem to work well together.”

“Oh, thank god.” Rin raises his hand to his chest. “You have no idea how AEs have come and gone. It’s almost like he need someone who reads his mind. I almost begged Makoto to take the damn job, but he’s too precious as a Producer.”

“Yeah, I've heard about their psychic abilities.”

“It’s so weird!" Rin’s incredulous expression is adorable and Sousuke grins at him. “Seriously, I don’t know how they do it. I’ve known them since I was like ten and they did it back then too!”

“Now I’m really curious to witness it.” Sousuke chuckles.

“You will.” Rin’s smile turns into a smirk. “I sure hope you last.”

“I have no intentions of leaving.” Sousuke smirks back and Rin is slightly taken aback by the other male’s firmness. The redhead was expecting to stun the brunette a little and it completely backfired. He wasn’t at all disappointed about it, though, because _damn that was sexy_.

Rin starts to feel a little warm all over and he decides that it’s better to end the conversation here for tonight. He wasn’t at all opposed to one night stands but there was something about this guy that made him feel that this could be something more. He's clearly physically attracted to the brunette, but most importantly, Sousuke’s presence is strangely reassuring and Rin can’t help but feel intrigued. Thankfully, his phone rings and it’s the perfect encouragement that Rin needs to actually keep the agreement he’s just made to himself.

He pads over to his desk and sees his sister’s name on the screen. His face scrunches up as he swipes to answer, already preparing himself for what’s coming.

Sousuke hears a loud, feminine voice coming from Rin’s phone. She seems upset.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry! I just had to come by the off-” More indistinguishable shrill noises. “Yeah, alright. I’ll get a car right now, okay? I’m sorry, sis.”

The vision of the young woman he met today - Kou? Gou? - flashes before his eyes. Surely that was his sister. They looked so much alike.

“… I’ll see you in a bit. I love youu~!” The sugary sweet farewell apparently wasn’t enough to calm her fury because his Gou hangs up abruptly and Rin flinches.

“Want me to call you a taxi?” Sousuke asks.

Rin turns to him and smiles. “Oh, no thank you, I’ll call." He gestures towards the bathroom door. "I still have to get dressed.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll... see you tomorrow?” Sousuke tries not to seem to hopeful. 

“Yeah, absolutely, I’ll be here!” Rin beams and Sousuke wants to touch him. "If my sister doesn’t kill me tonight.” Rin (half) jokes.

Sousuke smiles and forces himself to start walking away from Rin. “Goodnight, Rin.”

The way Sousuke paused before saying redhead's name in that deep, deep voice of his, sends shivers down Rin's spine. “Goodnight Sousuke.” He says quietly, not even sure if loud enough for the other man to hear, and smiles to himself. 

* * *

Sousuke has a hard time falling asleep that night. His mind is filled with visions of red hair, red eyes, white skin, long legs, bright smile… He feels excited about the prospect of seeing Rin again the next morning. Then he realises that he didn’t even know what Rin’s job is. What department did he work at? _Idiot… You should've asked..._

He didn’t even remember to go get his phone, in the end. 

* * *

“What were you up to last night? You got here later than I did.” Sei asks Sousuke as they leave the apartment.

“I forgot my phone in the office.” He answers in a middle of a yawn. 

Sei stares at him, suspicious. That morning, Sei had to wake Sousuke up because his phone was also his alarm clock.

Sousuke doesn’t look at Sei but he can feel his friends golden eyes on him. “I left it there because I got distracted.” He explains.

“With what?"

“There was this gorgeous guy there yesterday and we talked for a bit. I’m not sure what department he’s in, though.”

Sei raises his eyebrows. “Last night? What’s his name?”

“Rin.”

Sei’s eyes widen before he starts laughing hysterically. Sousuke frowns at his friends reaction, annoyed, but especially, very confused.

The redhead slaps Sosuke’s back, still laughing. “Look at you! Falling for your boss on your first day!”

It takes a couple seconds for Sousuke to process what his friend just said. When he does, he stops moving. “My- my _WHAT_?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are a bit confused about what MA actually is: think "online magazine"/video channel". It's a website that produces content about various art forms, fashion, different cultures, etc.  
Think NOWNESS.com (which was a big inspiration), but with more articles, interviews and photoshoots, not only video.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ATTENTION* This chapter is rated EXPLICIT because of the smut at the end of the chapter.  
-  
Oh my god, finally. This took sooo long to write. Sorry for the wait.  
Hope you like it!

Honestly, he should’ve figured it out. He had heard Makoto talking about him. No one used his given name though! Matsuoka. Matsuoka Rin. Now that he thinks about it, that name is familiar too. God dammit. Of all the people in that office… 

“Hey, don’t worry!” Sei leans on Sousuke. “It’s like we discussed yesterday: no one gives a shit about wether you’re dating a co-worker or not."

“That’s not the problem…” Sousuke murmurs.

“Then what is it?” He pauses and then gives Sousuke an amused smirk. "Afraid he’s out of your league?”

Sousuke shoves Sei off him and starts walking faster, leaving the snickering redhead behind.

“Oh come on, I was kidding!” Sei jogs a little to catch up to his brooding friend. “Rin's great! He’s very down to earth! A little bit emotional and dramatic sometimes, but still...”

“He’s my age-" 

“I think he’s a year younger, actually."

“-and he owns an entire company…”

“Co-owns, but yeah, it’s pretty impressive.” 

“You’re not helping.” Sousuke sighs.

“But you’re great too!” Sei tries to touch Sousuke but the brunette brushes him off before he gets the chance. “You’ve amazing at what you do, you just got this great job,” He pauses, thinking. “you’re attractive as fuck…"

Sousuke gives him a flat stare.

“What? You are! And so is he! You’ll look good together.” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself…”

“Well, I suggest you shrug off your insecurities quickly, because we have this month's staff meeting right now, and he’ll most definitely be there.”

Sousuke groans something unintelligible as a response.

They arrive at the building 15 minutes later and as they near the meeting room, Sousuke's feeling slightly more confident. Mainly, he’s very thankful to have had found out this detail about his new infatuation from a conversation with Seijuro in private and not in front of all his new colleagues during the meeting.

The door is open and there are already a few people inside, chatting. There is a large table in the middle of the room and chairs surrounding it but almost no one is sat down.

He sees Haru, Makoto and the other Production Manager, Ryugazaki Rei. Sousuke's still not too familiar with the latter since he seems to be a bit more stiff than the rest of his colleagues. Sei and Sousuke greet everyone as they walk in and engage in conversation with Isuzu, Chisato and a boy who introduces himself as the Fashion & Beauty AE, Kirishima Ikuya. Apparently Isuzu has been complaining to Ikuya about his irresponsible and impulsive brother and the boy has been dismissing her, saying he has nothing to do with that idiot.

Sousuke’s not really paying attention to the conversation, though, as he keeps checking every time someone walks in the room. He sees a blond young man walk in, who, due to his shorter than average height and small build in general, combined with his cheeky expression and fashion sense, makes him looks 10 years younger, at least. He’s wearing an ensemble composed of all the bright colours and patterns possible. To Sousuke's surprise (and no one else’s), the blond locks eyes with Ryugazaki and is on him in two seconds. Literally on him, since the boy jumps in the dark blue haired producer’s direction and the latter has no choice but to grab the blond. Makoto has an amused smile on his face, looking the two, and Haruka’s expression remains flat.

Isuzu follows Sousuke’s gaze. “That’s Hazuki Nagisa. He’s the Head of Social Media.” 

Sousuke raises his eyebrows at that information. He’s impressed that the little walking rainbow - who’s now fake-pouting and latching on to Ryugazaki because he wouldn't kiss him in front of everyone - is Head of anything.

“Have any of you seen Kisumi?” Makoto approaches the group with Haru next to him. “He’s not answering his phone and we should get started soon.”

“I haven’t heard from him since yesterday, either.” Chisato answers first.

Isuzu gives the group a knowing grin. “Of course you haven't. Who do you think came back last night?”

The group let’s out a comprehensive “Oooh…” simultaneously. Sousuke doesn’t get it but he’s too focused on the door again to be part of the conversation. 

“Maybe we’ll have to start without them, then…” Makoto sighs. “In the meantime I’m gonna try to contact Natsuya and Nao through Skype.” He turns and heads to the computer on the table.

“Ai-chan!” Nagisa yells as he detaches himself from Rei and sprints around the room towards a boy slightly taller than him, with big blue eyes and silver hair. “Is Rin-chan back?” The blond grabs Ai’s hands.

“Ah, yes!” The boy doesn’t seem as comfortable with this much physical contact as Nagisa is, but he’s not pulling away either. “He’s on his way here right now!”

“He should be here already…” Rei scowls.

Ai just gives a nervous laugh and Nagisa turns back to his boyfriend. “Don’t be like that! It’s his first day in Japan in months! He was probably catching up with Gou all night!”

An incoming Skype call fills the room and a big flat screen on one of the walls reveals two new faces. Two men are sitting next to each, facing the camera: the brunette’s smile big and toothy while the silver haired boy's expression is more demure and gentle, smiling more with his eyes than his lips.

Sousuke is no longer surprised at how young the people working here actually are, at this point. He knows that Natsuya and Nao are slightly older than himself but they haven’t even reached their 30s yet.

“How’s it going guys?” The brunette speaks first. His eyes are similar to Ikuya’s, so Sousuke assumes that’s Natsuya.

“Hey, you two!” Makoto answers for the rest of the room, for it would be a real mess if everyone tried to speak at the same time. “Where are you right now?"

“Venezuela.” Nao answers. His voice is much softer than Natsuya’s.

“What? Weren’t you in Argentina?” 

“We were...” Nao seems hesitant.

Before he can say anything else, the loud sound of running steps fills the corridor, and two, quite dishevelled, man appear in the doorway, panting.

“Sorry… We fell… asleep…” Kisumi says between harsh breaths as he drags himself in and slumps into a nearby chair. The redhead accompanying him does the same but doesn’t even try to speak.

“Welcome Kisumi, Asahi.” Natsuya greets with a smirk that essentially mirror's everyone else's sentiment. His eyes scan the room. “Where’s Rin?"

“He should be here soon!” Ai straightens up and answers immediately when Rei looks in his direction.

Makoto sighs. “Nao, you were saying?”

“We have something to tell you, but we’d like everyone to be there.” Nao answers.

In that moment, a big dog runs inside the meeting room and puts his big paws on Haru’s lap, who pets his head with an (almost) imperceptible smile on his lips. The dog looks like an Australian Shepherd, mixed with something else - definitely a bigger breed. It’s fur is long and fluffy - black dots on light grey hair cover the majority of his body, except in the chest and paws, which are white and light brown - and it has one eye of each colour: one is pale blue and the other is brown. 

Nagisa shouts “Bean!” as he gets up from his chair and runs towards the dog.

“Hi guys!” Rin stands at the entrance with his sister beside him. 

Sousuke wasn’t prepared for Rin’s sudden appearance and his heart starts beating faster when the redhead walks right beside him. He realises that this is the second time he’s seen Rin (and the first time he’s seen him fully dressed) but somehow that doesn’t seem accurate, given how much of his thoughts this man has been occupying since they met.

Rin is wearing all black so he shouldn't stand out that much, but he is, at least to Sousuke. The outfit’s simple enough - thin cotton t-shirt, a single shark tooth necklace, distressed skinny jeans, bulky (heavy looking) boots with laces - but every single piece fits like a glove and accentuates what’s supposed to accentuate. This is also the first time Sousuke notices that the arch of one of Rin’s ears is covered in black piercings and both of his ear lobes have two tiny black hoops on them.

“You’re late.” Rei states, and Rin kisses his cheek as a response, before sitting next to Makoto, who gives him a heartwarming hug. 

Bean leaves Haru’s lap and pads over to his owner.

“It’s _his_ fault.” Gou complains as she grabs her own seat, between Sousuke and Isuzu. 

Rin’s ruby eyes focus on the brunette sitting beside her and a grin escapes his lips involuntarily. Jeez. The man makes him feel like a schoolboy seeing his crush in class. He’s forced out of his daze when Natsuya speaks.

“So nice of you to join us, my work-better-half.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Rin recovers quickly and smirks at Natsuya as he wiggles in his chair, making himself comfortable. Sousuke suppresses a snort and sees Haruka roll his eyes.

“Well… Since you’re finally all there, we have an announcement.”

Everyone’s silent in anticipation when both boys on the screen look at each other, smiling, and raise their hands.

Rin is the first to react and scares the shit out of Bean when he yelps "Oh my god!” and jumps straight up again. This starts an avalanche of reactions, as the rest of his co-workers register the wedding rings on their boss’s and their co-worker's fingers and _Congratulations!_ and more _Oh my god'_s fly around the room.

The only one who doesn’t seem surprised, Rin notices, is Ikuya. 

“You bastards! Why didn’t you say anything?!” Rin scowled at the couple. His glare is much less effective through a screen so he makes sure to give his best effort to look as menacing as possible.

“Sorry, Rin.” Nao gives Rin his peaceful smile and the offended redhead sits down again, his scowl turned into a pout. “We didn’t really plan anything in advance." He pauses. "At all, actually. We just..."

“... did it!” Natsuya says as cups one of Nao’s cheeks to, bring him closer, and kisses the other one.

“Even Ikuya, we only told after the fact...” Nao continues, smiling apologetically.

“Yeah. Loved your text by the way, Natsuya.” Ikuya says, flatly.

Nao turns to Natsuya. “You told him by text?!”

“Ah… Yeah…” Nao and Ikuya frown at him. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry! I was a little busy at the time…” He tries to wrap his arms around Nao, who shoves his face away with an open palm. Ikuya looks like he regrets even bringing it up given the grossed-out look on his face.

“Does the fact that you’re in Venezuela right now, and not Argentina, have something to do with this?” Rei asks.

“Oh, yeah. About that…” Natsuya runs his hand through his messy brown locks and grins. “Since we were in South America and we just got married… technically we’re on our honeymoon, so we thought: why don’t we stay a bit longer and spend our honeymoon visiting South America?” 

Rei pinches the bridge of his nose. “How much longer…?”

“A month? We’ll be available the whole time and since Rin’s back, he can do all the 'founder/editor-in-chief’ boring stuff while I’m away!” He beams at Rin and the redhead gathers all his strength not to flip him his middle finger (because that would be unprofessional and Makoto would give him the look).

“Well, we've managed without both of you for longer than that so I guess a month is not _that_ dramatic…” Makoto considers.

“Ikuya, do you feel comfortable with this?” Nao turns to his AE, and newly brother-in-law.

“Sure.” The younger boy answers simply, along with a shrug.

“Alright.” Makoto starts typing on his laptop. “I’ll tell GQ UK that Rin will do the interview and photoshoot alone, then.”

“What?!” Rin splutters.

“I won’t cancel it.” Sousuke has never seen Makoto sound so assertive. It’s kind of intimidating. "We’ve already delayed it once because you suddenly decided to go to Mali and they were very nice about it but now they’re coming here next week and you’re doing it.” Everyone in the room knew that was that. Rin’s half pout-half frown towards his childhood friend surges no effect whatsoever and Makoto proceeds with the meeting. Sousuke chuckles silently when Rin lets out a defeated huff and slumps back on his chair, crossing his legs.

The rest of the meeting is pretty normal: the departments talk about the projects they’re working on, they analyse with the production what still needs to be done, everyone reviews their deadlines… 

Sousuke tries his hardest to stay focused, but halfway through the meeting, the last thing he pays attention to is Natsuya announcing that he might have found an interesting story to cover in Venezuela about a female boxer and announces it as: "Venezuela’s One Woman’s Boxing Revolution: Meet the pugilist fighting for her place in the ring”, illustrating the title with broad gestures in front of him. 

From that point onward, his concentration belongs solely to the equally distracted-looking redhead sitting a few too many chairs away from him. Rin has his elbow resting on his bent knee and is looking out the window. Sousuke gathers that Rin is probably not the type to easily stand still in one place for long periods of time, given his posture and especially the way his leg won’t stand still. A nervous tic, the taller man guesses. From time to time, Makoto gently rests his hand on his friends restless knee, still managing to stay focused on whomever he’s listening or talking to, and Rin stops the subconscious movement (it only lasts for a few minutes though). Sousuke gets the feeling that Makoto's gesture is already a little involuntary or automatic - an evidence of how long they’ve know each other.

Sousuke thinks he would feel a tinge of jealousy if he didn’t know Makoto only had eyes for the blue eyes man also sitting at the table, looking as impassive as ever.

His eyes keep focusing Rin, taking this time as an opportunity to notice a few things he didn’t have the change to yesterday: how is hair is not exactly dark red but more of a maroon shade, lighter than his sister’s. Their eyes have the same unusual colour, though: red. A colour that demands attention - it represents danger, fire but also love and seduction. Sousuke feels the restlessness trying to burst out of the impatient redhead. He smiles to himself when he thinks just how challenging Rin must be to handle and how it doesn’t dissuade him one bit from trying to pursue him anyway... on the contrary.

“Sousuke?” Makoto’s soft voice slowly reaches Sousuke’s ears, successfully pulling him out of his thoughts. He gives a sudden jerk of his head and realises that the majority of his new colleagues are looking at him. Makoto must’ve called him more than once and he was so distracted that he didn’t hear him.

Sousuke tries his best not to let his embarrassment show - which is a skill he actually prides himself of possessing. He succeeds, until Haru speaks, that is.

"Do you know each other?” Haru’s finger alternates between Sousuke and Rin. A suspicious look replaces his normally flat expression.

Every single person at the table - and on the screen - is paying attention now, and Sousuke’s composure goes out the window as he starts to feel the dreaded heat surging up his cheeks and ears. Rin looks a little better but he also looks like he was caught off guard and stares at Haru with his mouth partially open.

“I- we- uh- not really.” Sousuke says, eloquently.

“We met yesterday. Briefly.” Rin manages to come to his aid.

Haru looks even more suspicions by their awkward behaviour and opens his mouth, probably to get to the bottom of their discomfort, when Makoto intervenes.

“Hah! Great! Let’s introduce Sousuke to the rest of the team, then, shall we?!” He frantically waves his arms in the air, in front of his boyfriend, who gets the hint and just shrugs before resting back on his chair.

* * *

Introductions are made. Sousuke successfully evades Haru’s gaze and avoids looking at Rin the entire time, while trying to remain as cool and focused as possible. It’s exhausting. 

After that, the meeting finally comes to an end. The newlyweds say their goodbyes and the room is filled with chatter and the sound of chairs dragging across the floor. Sousuke is one of the first ones to take the opportunity to bolt for the door and Rin tries to do the same, but a grip on his arms pulls him back down. 

“What the hell, Haru?!” He complains, frowning at the dark haired man next to him.

“Did you sleep with Sousuke?” Haru asks like he’s asking Rin what he had for lunch yesterday. Thankfully they were the only ones in the room, along with Makoto and Bean.

“What?! NO!” Rin jumps up. The frown turns into a full-on glare.

“Haru!” Makoto yelps. “Why would you ask that?”

“They were both acting weird.” Haru states, still looking at Rin unfazed by the redhead's deadly stare.

“And from that you just _assumed_ we screwed.”

“I didn’t assume anything. I had a suspicion and I asked.” He says, calmly. "What happened then?”

“Nothing!” Rin is almost screaming at this point. "We just talked for like two minutes!” 

Haru doesn’t looked satisfied with the answer but before the discussion has a chance to escalate (like it normally does) Makoto puts himself between the smaller men and starts carefully pushing them out of the room, instructing them to just drop the subject.

* * *

For Sousuke, the rest of the day is a bit more stressful that the day before. Haru doesn’t bring up the subject again but every now and then Sousuke feels the editor’s blue eyes on him, filled with curiosity, making it kind of hard to focus. After a too many of these looks, Sousuke excuses himself, saying that he needs to step outside for a few minutes. He steps out of the Food & Drinks office and thinks about stepping out to the private japanese garden. The only entrance to the small garden in through the lounge and Sousuke starts waking in that direction. Only, his legs seem to have a mind of their own and suddenly he finds himself in front of Rin’s office again. The door is closed this time, so the name Rin Matsuoka written there, is very evident this time around.

The closed door is one obstacle Sousuke wasn’t counting on. He’s getting less and less confident and considers turning around. However, he stays still, not ready to give up yet but not confident to go in either.

“Sousuke?” He hears behind him and stiffens, before turning around to face Rin. His body relaxes immediately, though: when teal meets red.

“Are you okay?” Rin asks, quietly.

Sousuke smiles and nods. “You?” He asks.

Rin smiles and nods too, before asking “Do you want to come in?” He extends his arm towards the closed door.

“Ah, sure.”

Their height difference makes Sousuke unintentionally catch a whiff of the redhead's hair as Rin steps in front of him to slide the door open. It’s a floral scent, fresh, not too sweet. _It suits him_, he thinks. Rin opens the door and Bean immediately runs from his bed to greet his owner. He jumps on Rin and his front paws reach the redhead’s chest. Rin smiles and gently guides him back down.

Once with it’s four paws on the ground, Bean focuses on the other person in the room but doesn’t greet the taller man quite so eagerly. The big dog sniffs the brunette with bold curiosity and Sousuke feels like he’s being thoroughly examined. He stays very still, waiting for a verdict.

“Bean, stop it.” Rin snaps his fingers and the dog immediately runs to the smaller man's side, looking up with his tongue out, wagging his tail. Rin pets his head and turns to Sousuke. “Sorry. Bean wouldn’t hurt a fly, but he's a little overprotective.”

“I get it.” Sousuke says, smiling. “Actually, he could probably smell cat on my clothes."

“Oh, you have a cat?” Rin stops petting Bean and the dog nudges Rin’s hand with his nose a couple more times until he gives up and goes back to bed.

“My family does. She’s like 20 years old. Refuses to die.”

Rin snickers at the serious face Sousuke makes when he says that. “I had a cat too. He did die a couple years ago. He hated me, though. Most cats do, anyways.”

“Somehow I doubt that’s true.” Sousuke grins, amused.

“No, really.” Rin looks dead serious and a little defeated. “It’s like they all had a reunion when I was born and unanimously decided to just hate my guts.” He sighs, dramatically, and turns his head to the side. “It’s okay, I’m over it now.” 

“It sure looks like you are.” Sousuke laughs and Rin breaks his façade, joining him.

When they look at each others eyes again, a silence fills the room. It should be awkward, but it really isn’t - which is surprising, to say the least: they didn’t really know each other, why were they feeling so at ease?

“So that little stunt Haru pulled at the meeting was awkward, huh?” Rin breaks the silence while walking across the room, toward the stereo.

“Ah, yeah. I actually wanted to apologise about that.”

Rin turns his gaze back to Sousuke, brows slightly furrowed in confusion. “Apologise? For what?”

“I may have been too obvious.”

“Obvious about what?” Rin’s confused look deepens.

“About how much I’m attracted to you. I honestly didn’t listen to a word anyone said in that meeting, since I just stared at you the whole time.”

Rin’s eyes widen, his brows raise, and Sousuke mirrors his expression as the reality of his own confession hits the brunette like a ton of bricks. “Shit!” He curses, quietly, but loud enough to be heard. 

Sousuke expected the redhead to frown, laugh at him, look uncomfortable - something along those lines - but instead, he can clearly see a bright blush rushing through Rin’s cheeks. The smaller boy looks away as soon as he realises Sousuke noticed his flustered state, a shy grin on his lips. Sousuke couldn’t hope for a better response. Rin looks adorable and the brunette fights back an urge to walk up to the man and touch him. He stays still and waits for the redhead to make the next move, which he does. 

“Yeah me neither.” He says, still not looking at Sousuke. “But I did the opposite.” He chuckles. “I knew that I wouldn’t be able to keep my eyes off you if I looked at anything or anyone near you so I just focused on essentially anything else.”

“And there I was thinking you were just an extremely impatient guy.” Sousuke teases.

This time Rin locks eyes with Sousuke, blush mostly gone, shy grin replaced by a teasing smirk. “Oh, believe me, _I am_.” Rin’s tone is suggestive and Sousuke tries not to swallow too hard. “Only you made it ten times worse than usual.” Sousuke returns the smirk and Rin focuses on the stereo again. "Thanks a lot by the way. It was my first meeting back in months. I should’ve been paying attention.” He clicks on a button and Chico Buarque starts playing - not too loud, just enough to be heard in the background.

“Sorry about that.” Sousuke finally indulges on his urge to be closer to Rin and starts to casually walk towards the middle of the room. Rin glances at him and stands still.

“Liar.” The redhead smirks but his heartbeat speeds up from Sousuke steadily shortening the distance between them.

“You’re right.” They’re only a few inches apart now. “I’m not sorry. But I do feel responsible.”

Rin's nose fills with Sousuke’s cologne and the brunette is close enough for him to feel his body heat. The redhead has to look up to meet the taller man's gaze, finally close enough for him to properly look into those beautiful teal eyes and he’s sure the other man can hear his heart aggressively beating in his chest.

In that moment Bean stands up and barks once at the door, making Rin jump and Sousuke flinch. Ai enters the room, balancing a mountain of documents and a laptop in his arms.

“Asahi says the backup is done. Here are the-“ Ai stops when he notices the pair... and their proximity. “Ah! I’m sorry!” He yelps, almost dropping everything. 

Sousuke’s closer and he instinctively reaches out to help the smaller man, catching the items that were threatening to fall.

“Thank you.” Ai says, still a little shook, as Sousuke places everything on Rin’s desk.

“I’ll leave you to work, then.” Sousuke looks at Rin, a gentle smile on his lips.

Rin looks disappointed. “I’ll uh- I'll walk you out.” 

The redhead slides the door closed once they’re out in the hall. 

“So…” 

“Didn’t want to interfere with your productivity today anymore than I already have.” Sousuke teases again.

Rin glares at him, halfheartedly, but doesn’t hold it. “You’re such a ass.” He chuckles.

Sousuke leans closer. “Can we go do something together in the near future?"

“Like on a date?” Rin lifts one brow.

“Yeah, like on a date.” Sousuke clarifies.

“Why didn’t you just say that, you weirdo?” Rin chuckles and lightly kicks the brunette’s leg.

Sousuke shrugs and smiles down at Rin.

“Yes, we can go somewhere in the near future.” The redhead quotes. “I’ll probably only have time on Friday night, though… There all a lot of things I need to catch up on this week...”

Sousuke smiles, reassuringly. “That’s fine. Whenever it’s fine as long as it happens.”

They lock eyes again. “Okay.” Rin mutters. They are so close, he doesn’t need to speak any louder. 

Noises - voices and steps from the nearby offices and from people walking in the corridor - shake them out of their trance. Very reluctantly, they step away from each other after Sousuke says “I’ll see you soon, Rin” in that voice that never fails to make Rin shiver.

* * *

The rest of the week is a strange kind of torture. They see each other everyday around the office, close enough to feed the urge to be with each other, but too far away and too busy to do anything about it. Rin really wasn’t kidding when he said there was a lot of things he needed to catch up on that week. During the whole week they manage to exchange maybe two or three sentences. 

Friday finally arrives and Rin is in his office with Makoto. They’re going over some of the content that will be going up on the site soon but Rin is especially restless. 

He doesn’t remember the last time he’s been this nervous for a date. Good nervous, butterflies and all that shit kind of nervous. Not that he’s been on that many dates in his life, not that many relationships either, actually. Small flings, hookups, yes, definitely. His life has been way too chaotic to pursue anything long lasting, so why bother trying? Hell, the last time he had a vacation was over three years ago - before he a Natsuya started MA. The honeymoon was probably Natsuya’s first in that long too, now that he thinks about it. 

Still, there is something about Sousuke that makes him feel it’s worth trying to have something… more. It’s exciting… and terrifying.

“When did Hiyori say he would be finished with the editing?” Makoto asks. 

No answer. The producer looks up and he can tell that even though Rin is physically there, his mind is somewhere else. “Rin, are you listening?” He sighs when, again, there’s no answer. “Rin!” He tries again, a little louder.

The redhead gives a sudden jerk of his head. “Huh?” He stares at Makoto, who sighs again, but this time is accompanied by a quiet giggle.

“What’s up with you today? You’re more spaced out than usual.” 

“Sorry.” Rin scratches the back of his head. “I’m just a little tired.”

“I bet...” The green eyed man says, but Rin senses that he’s not all.

“What?”

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” A grin starts to form on Makoto’s lips.

“Like what?” Makoto feels Rin defensiveness and it fuels his suspicion.

“Like… is there something going on tonight?”

Rin’s stares, his eyebrows slowly furrowing. “Maybe with someone whose pretty eyes wouldn’t leave your pretty face during meeting on Tuesday?” 

The redhead produces a chocked sound as a response and stares a Makoto with his mouth partially open, “How the hell do you know that?!” Makoto only laughs at his friend’s reaction and Rin continues. "Can you read my mind too?! That’s not fair, can’t read yours!” 

The brunette throws a pillow at the redhead, who ducks it, laughing.

“Stop spreading that rumour about me and Haru, already!” Makoto complains, but he’s trying not to laugh as well. 

After they’ve calmed down, Makoto continues. “Anyway, I didn’t have to read your mind because Haru told me at lunch that Sousuke is being borderline useless today and keeps looking at the clock every ten minutes.” He glances at Rin, who doesn’t meet Makoto’s green eyes. He looks down when he feels like he can’t keep a smile from forming on his lips. “We just figured it had something to do with you.”

Rin shrugs in response and tries his hardest to stop smiling like an idiot, unsuccessfully. Makoto giggles and playfully kicks Rin’s leg behind the table, starting a full on war, like the ones they had when they were kids.

* * *

Sousuke practically jumps out of his chair when he finishes his work for the day. It’s almost night time and he and Rin hadn’t really set a time, but decided that whoever finished work first would find the other.

Sousuke makes his way to Rin’s office and he finds Gou leaving the office with Bean by her side. 

“Hello!” She greets him.

“Hey.” He says before bending down to pet Bean who, by now, has already deemed Sousuke a decent enough person to be around.

“I’m taking this one home so you two can be alone.” It’s a little scary how much the girl looks like her older brother when she smirks.

“Ah, thanks.” He doesn’t know how else to respond to that.

Gou giggles and starts walking. Just before she leaves, though, the redhead stills her small hand on Sousuke’s shoulder and looks up, meeting his eyes, catching Sousuke off-guard. “You better take good care of my brother, Yamazaki.” She says. "I’m watching you."

Sousuke stares wide eyes at the girl, who is much smaller than him but manages to be quite threatening nonetheless. Before he recovers enough to respond, she laughs and pats his shoulder. “I’m messing with you, Sousuke.” Gou lets go of him and starts walking. “Have fun you two!” She adds, her back to Sousuke, long ponytail swaying behind her and Bean follows, his fluffy tail wagging.

Sousuke stays in the hallway for a few seconds - trying to grasp what just went on - before entering the room. Rin is standing up, his hands on the desk, looking at a tablet.

“You do have a chair, you know.” Sousuke leans on the doorframe.

Rin turns his head and grins when he sees the brunette. “Haru let you go, already?”

“He left early, actually. Apparently a new restaurant is opening today and it has a special mackerel dish. It’s not even in Tokyo. It’s like three hours away.”

Rin sighs. “He will go any distance for mackerel, believe me.” The redhead stretches a bit before facing Sousuke. “What’s the plan, then?"

“Whatever you want.”

“Oh no. I’m tired of making decisions. You choose.”

“Ok.” Sousuke pushes himself away from the door and walks towards Rin. “You’ll do whatever I want, then?”

The taller man looks borderline predatory, making Rin falter for a second but recovers quickly and tilts his head up meeting Sousuke’s gaze with a smirk. "You bet.”

Sousuke leans closer and reaches for Rin’s hair with his hand, gently pushing a few maroon strands behind the redhead’s ear. “Good. Let’s go, then.”

“Wh-where?” Rin curses himself on the inside for stuttering. He just lost the “cool as a cucumber attitude" contest going on between them.

“You don’t trust me?” He says with an amused tone.

Rin gives him a challenge accepted look before turning around to grab a backpack. “Fine, let’s go.” He starts walking towards the door. Sousuke chuckles at the redhead's determination and follows him out. 

Once they’re right outside the building, Rin’s phone rings. He gives Sousuke an apologetic look, who just gives him an “go ahead” and Rin answers.

Sousuke gives Rin some space, but he notices, by the man’s expression, that the call is giving him good news. He can’t help a discreet smile from showing on his lips too, even though he doesn’t have any idea what’s going on. The call doesn’t last long and Rin walks over to Sousuke with an excited looks on his face.

“Good news?”

“My house ready!” He says. “I can go get the keys right now!” Rin suddenly stops and his eyebrows furrow a little in concern.

“What is it?”

“Do you mind if I go and get them? It won’t take long. I can meet you right after.” 

Rin looks a little apprehensive and Sousuke gives him a reassuring smile. “It’s fine. I can go with you if you want.” Rin grins, clearly really excited to see the house. It gives Sousuke an idea.

“Hey, do you want to go your place? I can cook, you know.” He winks.

Sousuke swears he sees red eyes sparkle. “Really? You don’t mind? What about-“

The brunette steps closer to Rin, a brushes a hand through his hair, effectively shutting him up. “It was my idea, wasn’t it? Technically I still decided what we're doing.”

This time Rin can’t control the blush that rushes to his cheeks. He repeats Sousuke’s gesture and absentmindedly brushes his own hand through his hair while he nods.

* * *

Sousuke stops by his and Sei’s apartment to grabs some pots, pans and a few more things, since Rin’s house in essentially empty, and stops by the store to get everything he needs to make dinner while the other gets the keys. They take Rin’s black Jeep to the house, which is about 45 minutes away. 

Sousuke’s never been to this area before and it’s fascinated by the fact that it looks like they're on the countryside while still in the city. There aren’t that many houses and the ones that are there are surrounded by trees and bushes, concealing them from the road. Rin’s house is no different. The outside looks like an older Japanese home, clearly renovated and made a bit more modern, but still discreet. It has big windows and twining plants partially covering the walls. It’s getting dark, so Sousuke can’t see the greenery properly but it already looks like they’re in tiny forest.

Inside, there's a small hallway leading to the bathroom and two rooms to the left but the most noticeable feature is the open floor plan: the kitchen and the living room share the same space. Next to it, there's smaller room right, separated only by sliding doors that, if left open, make the room look like an extension of the larger area. Wood constitutes the majority of the space - the floor and the ceiling are made of the same natural material, except for the tiny room, which has a tatami mat covering the floor. Two big glass sliding doors cover the back wall almost entirely, leading to a tiny garden. The room feels massive, on account of how empty it is.

“This is beautiful.” Sousuke says, as he places the bags on the kitchen island, looking at the small garden.

Rin smiles, looking around. “Yeah. I was really lucky. The old house was in bad shape to actually live in but it had good bones so it didn’t need that much work.”

“Gou must be happy that you don’t have to stay with her anymore.” Sousuke remembers Rin’s sister complaints when he first met her.

“She definitely will.” Rin chuckles. "I haven’t told her yet, though.” He pauses before looking at Sousuke and smiling. “You’re the second person I’ve told, actually. I asked Rei to help me manage the paperwork and budgets and all that."

“Why is that?” 

“Not sure.” Rin turns and walks around the empty room. “It’s my first house. Part of me wanted to keep the process to myself.” He gets to one of the glass doors and opens it, letting the cool evening air in. "The other part thought it would be good to keep it a surprise.” He tilts his head and gives Sousuke a cheeky grin.

Sousuke shakes his head, amused. “You’re a little dramatic, aren’t you?”

Rin doesn’t respond. Instead, he walks back to the island and tries to look inside the bags. “What are we having?”

“It’s a surprise.” Sousuke teases as he drags the bags away from Rin, to keep him from peeking.

The redhead pouts. “But I want to help.”

“I don’t let amateurs inside my kitchen.” Sousuke tries to say with a straight face,

“Excuse me?!” Rin shows a (fake) offended look. “First of all, this is _my_ kitchen. Second of all, I’m not an amateur.”

“Oh? You know how to cook?” Sousuke inquires, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest.

“Yes…” Sousuke lifts an eyebrow and the redhead proceeds. “I _can_ cook...” The taller man laughs and Rin smacks him in the arm. “Oi! The only reason I’m not an amazing cook it’s because I rarely eat at home!” He sulks and mimics Sousuke’s position - although the end result is much different.

“Fine, fine.” Sousuke grabs the smaller man's arm and pulls him towards himself. He positions a baffled Rin in front of him facing the counter, where the bags. The taller man leans forward and speaks in his low voice right next to Rin’s ear. “I’ll show you.”

Rin shakes off the chill going up his spine and turns around to face Sousuke instead, who raises his eyebrows. From this distance, they can examine every little detail about each others faces. Sousuke gently brushes Rin’s cheek with the back of his hand, feeling the softness of the skin and Rin brings his palms to rest on Sousuke’s pecs. He inhales sharply when he feels the hard muscles underneath and grasps the fabric of the brunette's shirt, in anticipation, when Sousuke brushes the maroon hair away from his face and frames it with two large hands. The brunette leans forward and Rin tilts his head up and closes his eyes when Sousuke kisses his forehead. The taller man moves further down but again, instead of his lips, kisses the tip of Rin's nose. In order to get what he wants - faster - Rin stands on the balls of his feet, reaches for the back of the brunette’s head and captures Sousuke’s lips with his own in one quick movement, catching the other off-guard.

Sousuke almost stumbles back, but manages to catch his balance and instinctively wraps his arms around Rin, bringing him closer. One arm wraps around Rin’s waist while the other moves up to the back of the smaller boy’s head.

“Impatient.” Sousuke says, his lips stills touching Rin’s.

Rin sucks Sousuke’s lower lip. “Tease.” 

Sousuke grins before crushing their lips together again. When he grips a handful of longish hair Rin let’s out a muffled whimper and pushes his tongue past Sousuke’s lips and teeth, tilting his head so their noses don’t get in the way, deepening the kiss. Sousuke suppresses a groan and takes a step forward, pushing Rin into the island again, trapping him between his own body and the counter. Rin wraps his arms around Sousuke’s neck and the latter dares to move his hand from Rin’s waist, further down, to rest on his ass, and gives it a light squeeze.

The game of _who manages to make the other one crazier_ continues for a few minutes, until eventually they pull apart, panting, catching their breaths.

“You still wanna make dinner?” Sousuke asks, his forehead resting on Rin’s, his hands moving up and down the redhead's torso, above his shirt, feeling his leaner frame.

Rin has his eyes closer, his arms still around Sousuke’s neck, still panting a little. He nods. “Actually, I’m pretty much starving, so yeah.”

“Yeah, me too.” The brunette agrees. 

They stay like this for a few more minutes, however, enjoying their closeness and the warmth emanating for each other’s bodies, until Sousuke kisses Rin’s forehead again and reluctantly steps back, freeing the other, who whines a little from the loss of contact. Sousuke grins and grabs his hand, leading them to the other side of the island, towards the actual kitchen.

They spend the next hour cooking, with Sousuke giving Rin instructions and teaching him a few techniques. It takes a little longer than it absolutely has to because they get sidetracked from time to time very easily - since the pandora box of physical contact had already been opened. They find this also creates a few safety hazards and start to pay more attention after smelling something burning when Sousuke’s in the middle of kissing down Rin’s neck, who’s sitting on top of the counter, legs wrapped around the brunette’s waist.

“So? How did I do?” Rin asks over Sousuke’s shoulder watching him add finishing touches.

“I think you could go easier on the hair pulling but other than that you were perfect.” He answers and immediately earns a punch in the arm.

“I meant cooking, jackass!”

Sousuke chuckles and turns around to face the annoyed redhead. “I know.” He kisses the tip of Rin’s nose and rests his hands on the man’s hips. “You were better than I thought you would be, actually.”

“See? I told you.” Rin smirks and leans forward to playfully rub the tips of their noses together before pulling away. “I used to help my mom a lot when I was a kid." 

“Really? That’s sweet… and surprising." Sousuke says, as he starts to move to the living room with the food. "I would’ve guessed you were a total brat as a kid.”

“Yeah well, you’re not completely wrong. I was a pretty moody teen.” Rin grabs a couple of bowls a follows. "But my dad died when I was really young so I had to learn to help out around the house and take care of Gou.” Rin’s tone is very casual and he doesn’t show any signs of being uncomfortable by having to share that very personal episode, but Sousuke still stiffens and when Rin looks at him, the brunette has an apologetic look on his face. 

“I’m sorry…”

“About what?”

“About my comment. About making you say all that.”

Rin gives him a reassuring smile and kisses the Sousuke while wrapping his arms around the man's neck. “Sousuke, it's fine. You didn’t make me do anything, I told you because I wanted to, and it was a long time ago. I’m okay now.” Sousuke nods and kisses Rin back. “Now please: let's eat.”

After dinner they turn off the lights and sit on the tatami mat of the smaller room in front of the open window, facing the garden. What starts as lazy, playful kisses and caresses escalates pretty quickly, until they’re both lying on the floor, clothes coming off.

Rin unceremoniously yanks Sousuke’s shirt off and straddles his waist to leisurely run his hands all over the brunette’s tanned skin, from his stomach to his pecs.

“I’ve been wanting to touch you like this since the day you were creeping up on me in my office that night.”

Sousuke huffs. “I was _not_ creeping up on you… The office was empty and I heard music. I didn’t even know who’s office it was.”

“… and yet, you stood there staring at me half naked for a good while before you announced yourself.” 

“You were a little more than half naked...” Sousuke grabs Rin’s ass with both hands and squeezes. “… can you really blame me?”

Rin smirks at him and gives the taller man an open-mouthed kiss before standing up and walking away, ignoring Sousuke’s discontented groan.

“Where are you going?” Sousuke whines and Rin chuckles at his disgruntled tone. "Come back."

“_Now_ who’s being impatient?” The redhead walks over to a vintage looking built in stereo and connects it to his phone. “Do you know who Marc DeMarco is?”

Sousuke sits up. “Nope.”

Rin presses a button, making music start playing, and he walks over to Sousuke again, much to the man’s delight. Sousuke grabs the redhead once he’s close enough to pull him back on his lap and starts kissing his neck and jaw.

“I’m gonna see him live tomorrow night if you wanna come.” Rin says, mid-chuckling and dodging Sousuke’s attempts to reach his mouth.

“Oh? You won’t be sick of me by tomorrow?” Sousuke teases.

“Maybe.” Rin pushes him, halfheartedly. "I take back, you can’t come.” 

Sousuke uses a bit more strength to finally bring Rin down locking lips and interrupting the kiss only to pull the redhead’s shirt above his head. Sousuke stares and thinks the sight is even more perfect than what he remembered from that night. He carefully caresses the soft, pale skin - his complexion so much fairer than his own - on his abs with just the tips of his fingers and the intimacy of the touch makes Rin shiver. Sousuke looks up into fiery red eyes and runs his fingers through the vibrant colour that is Rin’s hair.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” The brunette admires, making Rin’s cheeks almost match his hair. “What? You’re getting shy on me, now?” He laughs.

“No!" Rin’s brows crease with annoyance, but he doesn’t push Sousuke away when the man starts kissing and sucking his way down his torso, starting with the collarbone.

Rin’s heartbeat speeds up with every inch of skin touched by Sousuke’s lips. His torso is trapped between Sousuke’s large hands caressing his back and the man’s lips on his front and it feels amazing. He hisses when the brunette reaches one of his nipple and sucks. Sousuke takes that as a sign to continue and adds one of his hand to Rin’s chest, rubbing his thumb on the other nipple. The redhead instinctively starts grinding against the man holding him, trying to relieve some of the pressure steadily growing between his legs.

“Nnnghf… Sou…!” He whimpers when Sousuke’s ministrations become to much.

Sousuke releases the now red and swollen buds and lowers Rin onto his back, pinning him on the floor. The redhead knots a fist in Sousuke’s hair, tugging him down to bite the brunette’s lower lip and thoroughly sucking it afterwards.

“Can I?” Sousuke murmurs, breathing heat into the shell of Rin’s ear and reaching down to grab the hem of Rin’s jeans. 

He waits for Rin to nod before tucking them down and off in one quick movement, revealing long legs, smooth skin and those incredible boy shorts Sousuke’s been dreaming about ever since he laid eyes on them. He diligently maps the newly exposed skin with red marks, extracting sweet and filthy sounds from the redhead. When Sousuke comes up to kiss him, Rin raises his hips, grinding against Sousuke’s groin, teasing his length to full hardness. 

“_Fuck_, Rin.” Sousuke groans and closes his fist around the other’s dick, under the fabric of his underwear, making the redhead snap into an arch.

He pumps the length a few times before muttering the word “lube” and Rin has to stop Sousuke’s hand in order to collect himself enough to breath out the words “backpack” and “front pocket”.

Sousuke smirks at the dishevelled state of the beautiful man under him - proud of himself for being the one responsible - before standing up. He takes the opportunity to get rid of his own pants and comes back to Rin in just his underwear, holding the small (portable) bottle of lube and a condom.

Rin, - who was leaning on his forearms, watching Sousuke - immediately lies back down when the man returns to him and stretches his arms up. Sousuke smiles and submits himself to Rin’s welcoming embrace. The rhythm slows down a bit and they take their time feeling each other’s recently revealed skin, exploring each other’s bodies as they grind, lazily, against each other.

Sousuke eventually covers his fingers in lube and runs his hand down, past Rin’s underwear, to just gently rub the rim at first. He waits until Rin moans in anticipation and pushes one lubed up finger inside. He diligently spreads the lube all over the sensitive area and takes his time preparing Rin, spreading him properly.

When he brushes the prostate, Rin muffles a high pitch moan against Sousuke’s mouth and grinds down on the brunette’s fingers, desperately chasing the feeling again. Sousuke is loving the sight before him and decides to try and make it last as long as he can. He slides the shorts off Rin’s legs and by the look of his very much swollen, untouched cock and the way he’s fucking himself on his fingers, Sousuke gathers that Rin is close. He teases Rin’s prostrate a few times, until he feels the redhead is on the verge of climax and pulls out as soon as he feels the walls tightening around his fingers. By the fourth time Sousuke’s done this, Rin is fuming with impatience and extreme - almost painful - arousal and he decides enough is enough: Rin reaches for Sousuke’s underwear, swiftly pulling it down and grasping Sousuke’s leaking member, making the unsuspecting man curse and shut his eyes closed at the sudden overwhelming sensation. Rin leans on one forearm to be closer to Sousuke’s ear, still squeezing his cock, and groans: “In me. _Now_.”

The thought of disobeying doesn’t cross Sousuke’s mind and he hooks his fingers under Rin’s knees, spreading his thighs further apart, Rin throws his head back: the sensation of being spread open, exposed like this, making him feel like he’s going to burst. He almost does when Sousuke rubs his cockhead against his entrance. The tip - wet and hot - teasing inside, just enough to have the redhead clenching in anticipation. 

"Sousuke, please...!" 

He snaps out of his daze and somehow remembers to put on the condom he brought with him, hissing a little when he slides it down his very sensitive member.

Sousuke watches as Rin’s ass looks like it’s pulling him in and his patience finally wears out. He bucks his hips forward and buries himself inside Rin’s more than ready warmth in one smooth movement. Rin screams in pleasure at the intrusion and thanks god his neighbours are too far away to hear anything.

The extreme pleasure that has been building up for a long time is almost reaching it’s ultimate peak and they both know they won’t last long. Sousuke starts fucking into Rin ruthlessly, spreading his legs even wider, watching his length going in and out of Rin’s willing body. 

"Sou...!" Sousuke looks up and sees Rin squirming, desperately trying to hold on to something and he takes the hint. He rests on his forearms, letting the redhead wrap his legs tightly around his waist, arms around his shoulders. Sousuke hisses when Rin scratches his back after a particularly deep push that brings them both to the edge. Rin arches his back off the floor, a loud, high pitched, moan escapes his mouth as his walls start clenching around Sousuke, who instinctively uses that tightness to milk himself dry.

Rin’s release had been brought to the edge and denied to many times - during Sousuke's earlier teasing - that, almost as a vengeance, his body produces one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. Combined with the build up stress and lack of sleep from the busy week, Rin almost black out. They lay there, unconsciously rolling against each other, until their muscles stop spasming with aftershocks. 

Sousuke shifts their positions a little, in order not to crush Rin. He reaches for the tablecloth they set down on the floor before dinner and pulls it to cover them both. Then he lays on his back, his arm under Rin, who instantly crawls to lay more than half of his body on top of the larger man. They’re sweaty, sticky and unbearably hot but none of them is willing to move an inch. Sousuke uses his arm to hug an already sleeping Rin even closer to him and buries his nose in soft maroon hair, deeply inhaling the fragrance, right before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few things planned for the next chapter (a little bit of angst maybe?) but I'm still not sure how many chapters this will have. Definitely don't want to leave it unfinished, though.  
*  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so... Hi. Long time no see.  
I've raised the rating to Explicit because... This chapter is pretty much all smut. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened.
> 
> Also, the angst I mentioned is coming on the next chapter. I was planning to write it in this one but then it would've been too long and also it would take so much longer to post another chapter so... Here you go.

When Sousuke wakes up and reaches to his side, he realises that Rin is not there with him. He slowly opens his eyes - just enough to look around the room, to make sure that he’s actually alone - and notices that the door leading to the living room/kitchen is now closed. He wants to find Rin, and possibly bring him back to “bed”, but the sun is still pretty low and the sleepiness is winning. He closes his eyes. _Just a few more minutes._

Rin sits inside the car, in front of his house. He looks at the front door with a anxious look on his face, his leg bobbing up and down. He’s worried. He’s worried that maybe they slept together too soon. He doesn’t want this thing with Sousuke to be like his other experiences in the past. He likes him. Maybe little bit too much, considering he’s only known him for a week. And he was the guy’s boss, for fuck sake. _Fuck_. He didn’t think about that. Did he take advantage of Sousuke? Well, the man didn’t exactly seem like he was being forced to do any of it… and the date was his idea. Wait. Was Sousuke taking advance _of him_ to get ahead?! How would that work? No. Sousuke didn’t even know who he was at first. And Sousuke’s not that kind of guy, he just knows it. 

Rin sighs and Bean, sitting in the passenger seat, produces a quiet whine. Rin faces the dog and pets his head.

“Sorry. Let’s go.” He opens the car door, grabs his bags and Bean follows him.

_Maybe I'm thinking too much_, Rin wonders as he opens the front door.

He’s not sure if he’s relieved or disappointed when he slowly slides one of the doors to the small room to check on Sousuke and sees that the man is still asleep. _It’s still early_, he thinks. Staring at Sousuke’s peaceful sleeping form, Rin considers laying out the futon he went to get from Gou’s and snuggle with Sousuke but almost immediately changes his mind. He closes the door again, carefully, and turns to opens the bag containing his clothes.

Sousuke wakes up a second time with warm rapid rated - not particularly well scented - breaths hitting him in the face. Not opening his eyes, he reaches out to the source and touches warm fluffy hair - a lot of hair. He strokes it and receives a very wet lick - all the way from his chin to the bridge of his nose. 

“Yuck…” He turns his face away, preventing any more “kisses” from happening, and wipes the drool on his face with his arm. “Not sure about your morning kisses, Rin.” Sousuke opens his eyes and closes them again, still not used to the brightness.

“Ah-ah. Very funny.”

Sousuke sits up, stretching his arms above his head, before facing Rin, still squinting a little. Bean is wagging his tail excitedly, next to his owner, who is leaning on the door frame, looking at the naked, half asleep, brunette on the tatami mat, with an amused expression. The taller man raises his eyebrows when he focuses enough to notice that Rin is wearing workout clothes - dark grey tight t-shirt with matching shorts and black running sneakers - and his hair is tied in a low ponytail.

“You two went running?”

Rin looks down at himself before answering, as if to remind himself of outfit. “Oh. Yeah.”

“What time is it?” Sousuke lazily brushes a hand through his hair, making it spike up even more and Rin grins at the sight.

“Eight twenty something, I think.”

Sousuke lays back down with a huff and Rin chuckles. “Come here.” The brunette stretches his arms up, his palms opening and closing.

Rin steps closer and as soon as he’s in Sousuke’s reach, the brunette pulls the redhead down to lay on top of him. Rin doesn’t even have time to adjust to his new horizontal position when Sousuke’s lips capture his own in a deep kiss. Rin smiles against Sousuke’s lips and feels himself relaxing in the man’s embrace. His anxiety dissipating. _This feels right_.

“Good morning.” Sousuke says when they finally detach.

“Mmmm” Is Rin’s response and he makes himself comfortable, his head laying on Sousuke’s broad chest.

“Did you have trouble sleeping?” Fingers gently brush the longer strands of maroon hair, slightly damp, a lingering floral, fresh smell still lingering.

“Mmm no. I hadn’t slept that well in a while, actually.” Rin nuzzles his nose on Sousuke’s neck. “I just don’t sleep that much in general.”

Sousuke looks out the window and sees Bean running around the garden, trying to eat a some kind of flying insect. “You went to your sister’s to get Bean too, right?”

Rin nods. “Yeah. And a few more things, like clothes, kitchen stuff...” He lazily stretches like a cat, ignoring the fact that he’s on top of a person and not a flat surface. Clearly Sousuke doesn’t mind, thought, given that he smiles at the redhead like that was one of the most endearing things he’s ever seen. 

“Speaking of which.” Rin scoots up, so that he’s face to face with Sousuke and grins. “I brought food. For breakfast.”

Sousuke kisses the tip of his nose. “Okay. Let me shower and I'll-“ Rin places his hand over Sousuke’s mouth and the brunette lifts his eyebrows.

“I’m making breakfast.” He states, firmly. “I used to make it for Gou and me all the time. Believe me when I say: I’m an expert.”

Sousuke chuckles and hugs him even more tightly. “After _that_, how can I dare doubt your breakfast-making abilities.” He kisses the redhead. “I’m ready to be wowed, expert.”

Rin smirks and tries to stand up, but Sousuke keeps his tight grip on him. “You’ll have to let me go if you want to eat, you know."

“Do I?” Sousuke captures him lips again and Rin rolls his eyes at first, but then lets out a deep, content sigh when the other slips his tongue into his mouth. They’re completely tangled and starting to slowly grind against each other until Rin's stomach growls and he remembers he’s been up for 3 hours, went for a run and hasn’t eaten anything yet. He breaks the kiss and Sousuke groans. 

“I need to eat.” He stands up quickly before he can be coerced into staying again and looks down at Sousuke. “And you do need to shower. You smell. And you’re all sticky.”

“Yeah? Who’s fault is that?” Sousuke smirks and a slight blush creeps its way up Rin’s cheeks. He turns around and walks towards the door before Sousuke can see it. Rin comes back a moment later with a towel and throws it at Sousuke’s face and the brunette laughs.

Rin’s in the kitchen, pulling different items out of the bags, when Sousuke steps into the living room with the towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Rin tries to focus on the bags sitting on the counter in front of him.

“There’s a shower outside, if you want.” He says. His face practically inside one of the bags at this point, his eyes betraying his brain and keep looking up.

“Really?” Sousuke looks out the window and sees the round rain shower head above a hardwood slatted base. There are no walls around it, the garden is secluded enough, concealed from the outside world by trees and tall bushes. It's still cool outside but it still looked really inviting. “Okay, cool.” He says as he steps outside.

“Wait!” Rin calls and Sousuke backs up. Rin throws something small and rectangular at him and Sousuke catches it.

“Soap, right. Thanks.” Sousuke smiles at the redhead before making his way to the shower.

Sousuke sighs the moment the water hits his skin. He really was sticky from sweat, mixed with "other fluids" from last night. He smiles to himself, remembering certain moments and for a while he doesn’t even grab the soap - just stands still under the shower, feeling it caressing his upper back muscles and shoulders. When he opens his eyes, he notices Rin sitting on the step below the big living room window/door. His elbow resting on his knee and his hand cupping his cheek, watching him.

Sousuke smirks. “Care to join me?” 

Rin smirks back. “I’m cooking.”

“I can see that.”

“I have stuff on the stove that don’t need my attention right now and I’m waiting for the oven to heat up, jerk.” 

“Turn off the stove and come here.”

Rin turns his head and looks inside, biting his lip, considering Sousuke’s offer. He _did_ already snack on some fruit. His energy isn’t that low anymore… He turns back to Sousuke, who is not looking at him anymore because he has grabbed the soap already and is rubbing it all over his tanned skin… Rin swallows hards and goes back inside.

A few minutes later, Sousuke is beginning to think he’s been rejected when he feels slender fingers touch his waist and lips kissing his lower stomach, below his belly button. He glances down and inhales deeply when is met with fiery red eyes. Sousuke holds his breath, involuntarily, as Rin makes his way down his body, kissing every inch of skin on the way to his hardening member. He’s forced to exhale when Rin licks it, from the base to the tip and sucks it there. Sousuke steadies himself by placing his hands on the wall in front of him, simultaneously blocking the water from hitting Rin. The kissing and licking continues for a while and when Sousuke’s desperate enough to think about shoving himself inside the redhead’s teasing mouth, Rin does that on his own, and Sousuke lets out a full-throated groan, much louder than he meant to.

He comes a few minutes later, embarrassingly fast, he thinks to himself, moreover, considering that they already had sex last night, so he isn’t exactly dealing with pent up sexual frustration. Maybe it was the surprise factor. Or maybe Rin is just really good at this. Too good.

He grabs Rin’s low ponytail and pulls him up to his feet, careful enough not to hurt him, but still with enough strength to let Rin know that _this_ wasn’t over yet. Their mouths opened to each other. Rin grips tightly onto Sousuke’s arm, relishing in the feeling of being caressed and licked. Sousuke's tongue explores without hesitation, rubbing against every surface inside and all around Rin’s tongue.

The taller man steps forward, making Rin yelp and hold on to him tightly. Sousuke traps the redhead between his own body and the wall and firmly grabs Rin’s ass with both hands, making the redhead gasp. His eyes try to focus enough to read Rin’s expression: Rin's panting, ruby orbs half lidded, partially covered by wet, wine coloured hair - which was released from the tie in the process. Sousuke pushes Rin’s bangs away from his face and leans down to proceeds to bite and suck the wet skin along his jaw, while thoroughly kneading the cheeks his hands. He wanted to taste Rin’s pale skin. He wanted to slowly run his tongue over every inch. 

“S-Sousuke…” Rin whimpers. Sousuke stops right away and meets Rin’s eyes again.

“Is this not okay?” Sousuke’s eyes show genuine concern and Rin’s heart swells.

“No,_ this_ is fine. It’s just…” Rin glances down before giving him a suggestive look. “I’m still a bit…”

Oh. Right. Sousuke gets the message and cups Rin’s cheeks, tilting his face up and gives the boy a peck on the lips. “We won’t do _that_, then.” He wraps his arms round Rin’s waist and brings the younger man closer, his mouth right next to Rin’s ear. “I would like to make you feel as good as you made me, though.” Sousuke whispers.

“By all means.” Rin gives him a teasing smirk and Sousuke leans down with the intent to devour him again, but Rin raises his hand between them. “Can we turn the water off, though? Don’t really wanna flood the whole garden on the very first day in the house.”

* * *

It’s that time of day when the sun is scorching hot and the two boys are both laying on the mat, too hot and too full to function, after eating the huge, over-the-top spread Rin managed to prepare. Rin wasn’t lying when he said he was a breakfast expert.

Sousuke’s on his stomach, his head resting on Rin’s lower abdomen, strong arms wrapped around the leaner frame, his torso between the smaller man’s legs. 

Rin absentmindedly strokes Sousuke's dark hair, his eyes closed. “Hey. You’re a cook. How come you’re so ripped?"

Given that half of his face is squished against Rin’s skin, Sousuke’s answer come out slightly muffled. “Mm?” He yawns before nuzzling on Rin’s stomach and laying back down. “I used to swim and I guess now it’s weird not to work out-"

Sousuke’s forced out of his very relaxed state when Rin suddenly shifts, grabbing the brunette’s face, forcing him to look up at him.

“Are you serious?!” Rin asks, his eyes shimmering.

Sousuke stares into red pools, analysing the situation for a second, before cautiously answering. “Yeah…?”

“Me too!” Rin smiles. “I bet you swam butterfly like me."

Sousuke balances himself on his forearms to properly look at the increasingly excited redhead. “Yeah, I did.”

“Knew it! Would be a waste if you didn’t, with those shoulders of yours.”

Rin notices a slight change in Sousuke’s face, a discomfort of some sort, before the brunette returns to his previous position, resting his face back on the redhead's stomach. Rin realises that he probably has brought up a sensitive subject and doesn’t push it. His fingers resume slowly stroking short, dark strands of hair, waiting for Sousuke to say something first.

A few minutes later, he does. “Since I was a kid, I only thought about two things: cooking and swimming. As I got older, swimming became by life and I didn’t think about anything else. I was good, _really_ _good_.” He paused. “That is, until I insured my shoulder in high school and threw all those years of training down the drain.”

Rin frowns slightly and stops his movements, only to reach out for Sousuke’s face and bring him up, so that their lips could touch.

Sousuke smiles against the other’s lips, understanding that the kiss is Rin’s way to soothe him. When they part, the brunette brushes him thumbs on Rin’s soft cheeks. “I’m okay.” He reassures. “I wasn’t, for the longest time. But now I am.” He kisses Rin again and rests his forehead against the redhead's.

Rin smiles and playfully nuzzles his nose against Sousuke’s in response.

* * *

Rin’s having a Skype meeting and Sousuke decides to clean up and wash the dishes while the redhead's busy. He can vaguely hear Rin’s voice. His english accent is perfect and it almost doesn’t sound like him at all. About half an hour later, Rin emerges from the next room, stretching his arms above his head and muttering an apology.

“Do you want to go with me tonight or not?” Rin says while he rummages through his duffle bag.

Sousuke turns around to face Rin, wiping his hands on a kitchen cloth. “Oh? I thought I was no longer invited.” 

Rin stops his search momentarily and thinks about smacking Sousuke on the arm or chest but then he decides that that requires to much effort. “Well, you’ve proven yourself somewhat useful since I made that decision, so I changed my mind.” He retorts instead.

Sousuke snorts before pulling Rin towards him, by the back of his shirt, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist from behind and playfully nibbling at Rin’s collarbone and shoulders, making the redhead squirm.

* * *

They stop by Sousuke’s a Sei’s apartment so Sousuke can change his outfit. He’s currently wearing last night's clothes and a pair of Rin’s underwear that is about two sizes too small for him. Rin immediately seizes the task of picking out an outfit for Sousuke and the brunette consents without complaint. His wardrobe consists essentially in a bunch of basic pieces that look decent together without requiring much effort on his part. Rin complains a little about the lack of diversity and Sousuke almost points out that he’s never seen the redhead in nothing but black. He doesn’t, though, because although Rin’s wardrobe is mainly the same shade, there are almost no “basics” and everything looks like it was made specifically for him. Right now, for example, he’s wearing a black, thin knitted sweater, the hem brushing mid-thighs, that looks pretty normal at first glance, but it’s actually partially see-through depending on the angle and lighting. Sousuke’s jaw dropped when he first noticed and every time Rin’s naked torso’s partially visible, his fingers twitch, longing to touch perfect, soft skin. 

In the end, Rin chooses a dark-blue linen shirt and black jeans. Sousuke stays perfectly still as Rin makes a few final adjustments to his shirt once it’s on: he rolls up the sleeves to “show off his arm muscles” and untucks it from the jeans "for a more casual look”.

* * *

They head to the concert venue and after the bouncer let’s them both in immediately - despite the considerable line of people waiting - and greets Rin like they're life-long friends, Sousuke’s surprised to enter a bar/pub-looking place. It has small stage with an empty area in front of it, a long dark wood bar along the small room, a few tables and a couple of well-worn sofas. The space can’t be considered small, but he lighting is low, making it seem cosier and intimate. 

They’re heading towards the bar when suddenly Rin feels a larger body pressing against his back and he visibly tenses. “Hi there, stranger.” Someone says in english, right next to his ear.

Sousuke frowns at the intruder pressing against Rin but stays still when he notices the redhead grin and roll his eyes, before turning around.

“You have to stop doing that. I almost punched you in the face again.” Rin responds in english.

“Well, maybe I’m a bit of a masochist and was hoping you would. _Again_.” The man smiles before wrapping his arms around Rin for a tight hug. Sousuke’s frown deepens while watching the two and he takes that time to briefly examine the "too friendly for his liking” man: he looks slightly older than them; about his height, slightly tanner, blond wavy hair and light blue eyes. Sousuke isn’t as fluent in english as Rin is but he has seen enough movies and traveled enough to tell that the accent’s Canadian.

“Freak.” Rin says, jokingly, when the man releases him. The redhead reaches for Sousuke’s arm and gently pulls. “Sousuke, this is Alex. He’s the band's manager and an old friend of mine.”

Sousuke tries his hardest not to look menacing - always a problem for him in this kind social situations, but he was getting better - and grabs Alex’s hand when the man stretches it out in front of him. He doesn’t go as far as returning the toothpaste-ad-white smile, though.

“Hi, there!” Alex vigorously shakes both their hands. “Are you a fan of Mac’s?” He asks before releasing Sousuke.

“No, not really.” He pauses and decides to rephrase that. “I mean, I didn’t know who he was until yesterday.” _Is that better?_

Alex laughs and places a hand on Sousuke’s shoulder, who manages not to shrug it off immediately.

“What can I say. He’s cute, but he still needs a bit of work.” Rin smirks, looking at Sousuke and chuckles when the brunette gives him a flat stare.

“Well, I hope this experience will add something positive to your musical awakening, Sousuke.” The blonde says before letting him go.

Without knowing what to answer, Sousuke just nods and subconsciously scoots closer to Rin, their arms brushing together. The gesture doesn’t go unnoticed to Rin and the redhead grabs the other’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“Well, I have to check on the band.” Alex says. “Don’t you dare leave right after the show.” He points a finger a Rin. “We haven’t seen each other in too long, I want to introduce you to the band and you owe me a drink.”

“Sure.” Rin chuckles because Alex is already leaving, without waiting for his answer.

“Enjoy the show!” The blonde man yells as he leaves.

* * *

They have a few drinks before and during the show. Sousuke likes the band: the vocalist is funny and sometimes flirty when he talks with the audience and the songs have a generally lazy and sensual atmosphere. Rin has his back pressed against Sousuke’s back and as the night advances, the two get progressively more uninhibited and at some point start slowly rubbing against each other. 

A song comes up and Sousuke recognises it as the one that was playing on Rin’s stereo right before things got really intense the night before and it brings up very pleasant memories. Sousuke’s hands find their way inside Rin’s sweater at that point and he feels Rin tense under his touch at first, before fully relaxing and leaning against Sousuke’s bigger frame again, his head resting against Sousuke’s collarbone. Thumbs brush the redhead’s hip bones and then dare to move slightly up when Sousuke hears Rin’s low, content whimpers right next to his ear. Sousuke holds his breath when Rin starts moving in such a way that encourages the brunette to explore his body further. Due to the lighting and their angle, the taller man can faintly see his hands caressing Rin’s leaner frame through the sweater. The darker shade of his skin contrasting with Rin’s fair complexion when his palms reach the redhead’s chest and start gently caressing his pecs, the back of his hand brushing against the two hardening pink nipples. Rin furrows his brows and closes his eyes in concentration, trying to keep silent and not move his hips in a suspicious way. Eventually he grabs Sousuke’s hands and pulls them out from under his sweater. It feels cold and miserable for a second but Rin turns around quickly and wraps his arms around Sousuke’s neck to kiss him, _hard_. They face each other for the rest of the show, lazily swaying with their foreheads connected.

When the show is over, none of them remembers Rin’s promise to Alex to stay and hang out with the band. Instead, they end up in a taxi, a few short minutes after the band leaves the small stage. Wrapped up in each other and trying but failing to keep it together until they get inside closed doors, they’re heading for Sousuke’s apartment for the sole reason that it’s closer. 

Sousuke doesn’t usually like to display affection in public, but something about Rin makes him want to do irrational things. That is why he started teasing his lover during the concert. It was a extreme case of tunnel vision. He could kind of sense the crowd surrounding them but his focus was on Rin and Rin alone. Ever since they met it kept happening, and it happens again in the taxi when he lets the redhead slither his hand inside his pants and wrap his skilled fingers around Sousuke's length. Sousuke groans against Rin’s mouth, hopefully muffling it enough so that the woman driving the taxi doesn’t hear him and tries no to thrust into Rin’s hand. The pressure in his groin is getting unbearable and he curses Rin for choosing the tightest pair of jeans he owns, although deep down he knows it would be the same result with the baggiest pair.

He almost sighs in relief when the familiar apartment building comes in focus and he pulls Rin’s hand out of his pants and begins a clumsy search for his wallet. Rin starts to pout and whine but then senses the car stopping and looks outside the window with glazed eyes. Sousuke gives way to much money to the amused lady driver and opens the door, hastily pulling a still processing Rin out with him.

“Have fun~” The lady says once their both out of the car.

Sousuke is too embarrassed to give any kind of response but Rin turns and yells “Oh, we will~!”, just before the door closes, grinning at her.

The brunette doesn’t even wait to see the taxi drive away and hoists the smaller man over his shoulder. Rin’s startled yelp quickly transforms into giggling, as he lets himself be carried across the sidewalk and up a short flight of stairs, to the front door of the apartment. Sousuke puts him down to look of the keys and Rin makes sure the task is as difficult as possible when he starts working on Sousuke’s belt.

“Fuck, Rin.” Sousuke mutters, half scowling, half aroused. _Ok, maybe 30/70._

“That is the idea.” Rin whispers in the man’s ear before biting the lobe.

Miraculously, Sousuke manages to unlock the door, pull Rin inside and shut it. He immediately places his hands underneath Rin’s thighs and pulls him up, roughly pressing the redhead against the front door. Sousuke slides Rin’s jeans and underwear down, just enough to expose his ass and starts kneading the cheeks with one hand, spreading them open and teasing the very sensitive skin at Rin's entrance without trying to slip his finger inside. The sensation of Sousuke’s ministration is too good and too frustrating and, for a while, all Rin manages to do helplessly writhe and moan, until he remembers something. 

“Sou- Sousuke.” He whines.

“Mm?” Sousuke responds with his lips against Rin’s neck.

“B-back pocket.”

With some difficulty, the brunette reaches inside Rin’s back pocket and takes out a little packet of lube and a condom. He lifts one questioning eyebrow at his lover and Rin lets out a breathless chuckle.

“They always have those in the bathroom.” He sighs. “I really love that place.” 

Sousuke rips the lube open with his teeth and coats his fingers. “Yeah, me too.” He says before pressing one finger inside. A shudder darts from Rin's core to the tips of his feet and he lets his head hit the door behind him. He moans in approval and his dick twitches as fingers stroke in and out of him, teasing him with slow, leisured motions before Sousuke hooks his fingers to press upwards. Rin lets out a shameless moan and rocks back into Sousuke's hand.

Once he’s three fingers deep, Sousuke decides that even though Sei isn’t home, he doesn’t feel like fucking Rin in the shared living room, least of all in the doorway. When he pulls out and places both his hands under Rin’s ass, the redhead gets the idea and wraps his legs even tighter around the man’s waist. They face a number of obstacles on their way to Sousuke’s bedroom and they do hear a few things falling on the floor -they'll apologise to Seijuro later- but they only stop sucking each others faces once, when they both hit their heads on a pendant light and start laughing.

Sousuke takes one look at his bed, which is full of his own clothes - due to Rin’s thorough search for something decent for him to wear earlier - and decides to place Rin on the dresser instead. His pants are already undone by Rin, so Sousuke just quickly slides them of his legs, does the same with Rin’s and reaches for the condom again. Meanwhile Rin tries to unbutton Sousuke’s shirt but there are too many buttons and he’s _too impatient for that shit right now_ so, with one quick movement, he pulls on both sides of the offensive garment and tiny buttons fly everywhere around them. Sousuke freezes for a second, looking down and then up to meet Rin’s gaze.

“Sorry~.” Rin whispers with the most unconvincing smirk on his face, his palms caressing Sousuke’s pecs.

“Brat.” Sousuke says before taking off Rin’s boots and throwing Rin’s jeans somewhere on the floor before spreading the redhead's legs open and bringing him to the edge of the dresser. Rin has to balance himself with one hand behind him and another around Sousuke’s neck while the brunette lines up his cock with Rin’s entrance. Rin grabs the hem of his sweater but Sousuke stops him.

“Leave it on.” He whispers in Rin’s ear. His voice low and husky, producing a shiver to run along Rin’s spine.

Rin mewls and arches his back, his eyes squeezed shut as Sousuke presses forward, the pressure quickly turning from slightly uncomfortable to unbelievably pleasurable and he starts rocking his hips, urging Sousuke to move faster. Sousuke pulls away from sucking the skin on Rin’s neck and chest, grabs one of his lover’s legs and places it above his shoulder. Rin yelps, making the taller man groan when he tightens around him and Rin readjusts his position, praising the lord for working on his flexibility when he was an athlete.

The position is too much for the both of them: Rin is ridiculously tight and Sousuke’s reaching deeper than before. That combined with the amount of hours of “foreplay”, makes the actual fucking shorter, compared to previous experiences. 

For a while all they can hear is the sound of skin on skin, Rin’s moans, Sousuke’s kisses, the sound of their lovemaking filling the room until their orgasms hit them both with crushing force. Rin doesn’t even know of he actually screamed or just opened his mouth and nothing came out, but now all he can hear now is his own unstable breathing.

Sousuke slowly opens his eyes, loosens his grip on Rin’s hip and uses the hand that was pressing on the middle of Rin’s back to gently lower the redhead’s leg off his shoulder. Rin sighs in relief and falls forward, pressing his forehead against Sousuke's chest while he takes off the condom.

Sousuke chuckles and kisses the soft maroon hair before taking Rin’s sweater and his own ripped shirt off and reaching for one of the drawers of the dresser for something to quickly clean them both with. He then moves towards the mess that is his bed and just gathers all of the pieces of clothing in his arms and throws them on a random chair.

Meanwhile, Rin managed to slide down from the dresser without falling flat on the ground but doesn’t dare to walk, choosing to wait for Sousuke to carry him over to the bed. 

“I’m gonna make you carry me everywhere after today.” Rin mutters as he snuggles up with Sousuke.

The brunette snorts and wraps one arms around the redhead’s waist, bringing him closer. “Yeah? Want me to carry you to work on Monday?”

“Yes please…” Rin’s response is almost inaudible as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Sousuke wakes up with the morning sunlight on his face. He grunts and tries to shift, but something stops him. He opens his eyes and smiles when he notices Rin is practically using him as a mattress, with more half of his smaller body resting on top of Sousuke’s.

The brunette realises that he had never seen Rin like this in the morning and take a moment to admire the man’s soft sleeping face. The way his hair’s pointing in ten different directions, the long eyelashes and the small blush on his cheeks, make him look almost innocent. Almost. It’s hard to believe that vision once Sousuke looks further down and takes in the sight of both of their naked bodies, full or red hickies and tiny bite marks. They must’ve kicked the bedsheet off of them sometime in the middle of the night.

Sousuke lightly brushes his finger along Rin’s side, from his ribs to the swell of his ass and rests his hand there. Rin moves a little and Sousuke curses himself, but the redhead rubs his cheek against Sousuke’s chest, makes a little noise and continues sleeping. Sousuke places his lips against Rin’s hair, closes his eyes and smiles.

As satisfying as it is to feels Rin’s warm skin against his own, the longer Sousuke’s awake, the more he feels the repercussions of this position and he slowly slides from under Rin, trying very hard not to wake him up. Once he has successfully shimmied out of bed, he moves towards the dresser to grab clean underwear and sweatpants. Sousuke closes the door of his room very carefully and starts to walk over to the kitchen when he notices the amount of things on the ground, that he and Rin knocked over on the way to his bedroom. With a sigh, he starts to put everything in its rightful place - thankfully nothing was broken - when he hears Seijuro clearing his throat behind him.

“Morning.” Sei's leaning on the doorframe with a cup of coffee on his hand and an amused smirk on his face.

Sousuke places the book he’s holding on the shelf and turns around to face his friend. “Hey.”

“Did you have a good night?” The redhead asks as he sits down on the couch. 

Something in his voice is making Sousuke uneasy but he decides it’s better not to think about it. “Yeah…” The brunette makes his way to the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee too, all the while feeling Sei’s eyes on him.

“That’s nice.” Sei takes one sip. “Rin’s still asleep?”

Sousuke stops mid-sip before turning the corner. _Oh no_.

“Are you sure he’s still alive? Because, from what I heard last night…"

“_You were home?!_” Sousuke yells and then winces because that came out way too loud.

“Oh yes.”

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything?” Sousuke walks over to the couch to face Sei.

“What was I supposed to say?”

“Anything! Anything to let us know you were here!”

“Well, I was about to say something when I thought you two were going to get it on right there in the doorway, but then you decided to move so I didn’t.”

Sousuke sits down on the couch and rubs his hands on his face. “Fuck...”

“Yes you did.” Seijuro laughs and Sousuke punches him in the arm.

They drink their coffee in silence for a while before Sei speaks again. “I take it things are going well between you two.”

Sousuke sets his empty mug on the coffee table and then leans back on the couch. “Yeah. It’s only been two days but... Yeah."

“Well, you’ve been pretty much eye fucking each other since you’ve met so…”

Sousuke chuckles because that’s pretty much the truth. “He’s pretty amazing.” He says without thinking too much.

Sei grins. “Wow. I can see the little pink hearts dancing above your head and everything.”

Sousuke gives him a flat stare and Sei laughs.

“You can’t tell Rin you were here last night.” Sousuke says with a serious face. “He’ll never come over again."

“Ok, ok. Jeez.” Sei pauses. “Although I don’t think he’d mind as much as you think he would...”

“Well, just in case, _don’t_.” Sousuke’s about to change the subject when an uneasiness about Seijuro’s statement fills his brain. “Why are you so sure he wouldn’t mind?”

“Huh?” Sei asks, avoiding Sousuke’s gaze. “I’m not. I’ve just known him for a couple years, that’s all.” 

“Why are you acting weird?” Sousuke focuses on Sei’s expression and the redhead looks uncomfortable.

“I’m not!” Sei stands up, still avoiding his friend.

“Seriously?! What the hell do you know?"

Sei sighs. “I didn’t tell you because it’s no big deal.”

Sousuke stands up too. A mixture of annoyance and worry on his face. “Tell me what?” 

Sei turns to face Sousuke. “We’ve slept together.”

Sousuke’s eyes widen and Sei places his hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “Just two or three times last year during a shoot overseas.” Sousuke stays still and silent and Sei continues. “I was leaving it to Rin to decide if he thought he should tell you or not because it really didn’t mean anything.” He pauses. “Please don’t punch me.”

“I’m not gonna punch you, idiot.” He brushes Sei’s hands off his shoulders and sits back down. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“Ok…” Still, Sei sits next to his friend with caution. "It really was nothing like what you two have.” He says after a couple minutes.

“How do you know that?”

“Sousuke.” Seijuro starts. “I’ve never seen Rin acting like that with anyone. Or you, for that matter. When you two are in the same room it’s like you see only each other and everyone else is just background noise. It’s so obvious and adorable it makes me wanna barf.”

“Jackass.” Sousuke laughs and tries to hit Sei again but the redhead catches arm and tries to pin it behind Sousuke’s back. Sousuke grabs Sei’s leg and pulls with his other and, making them both fall on the ground. The playful brawl continues until both men hear a door open.

“Hum…” Rin’s standing in front of the open bedroom door wearing one of Sousuke’s t-shirts. His sleepy expression gradually being replaced by one of confusion.

“Rin.” Sousuke detangles himself from Sei and walks over to Rin. They hug and Sousuke notices his lover isn’t wearing any underwear so he immediately walks forward, forcing Rin to backpedal inside the room.

“What are you doing?” Rin chuckles as Sousuke closes the door without fully releasing him.

“You need to get dressed.” Sousuke kisses Rin’s nose.

“Well, yeah. I was going too but do you see the state of this room? I grabbed the first thing I could find.”

Sousuke faces the mess that it is currently his room: there are clothes scattered literally everywhere. He sighs. “I’ll find you something.”

Rin sits on the bed with his legs crossed, watching Sousuke. “What was that about?” Rin sees Sousuke muscles tense a little.

“Nothing. Just Sei being an idiot.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

Sousuke walks over to the redhead and hands him a pair of boxers that he was pretty sure would look more like actual shorts on Rin. “He told me you slept together.” He blurts out and Rin freezes midway grabbing the piece of clothing.

“Uh…” He stares at Sousuke, trying to analyse the situation.

Sousuke smiles and kisses Rin on the lips. “It’s fine. Don’t look at me like that.” He reassures him.

Rin lets out a sigh in relief. “Thank _god_.” He grabs Sousuke’s face, kisses him and holds him there. “I’m sorry. I was going to tell you, but it really didn’t mean anything.”

“That’s what he said.”

“Because it’s true.” Rin says firmly. "We were stressed and lonely, and it felt good while we were there but neither of us wanted anything more when we got ba-” Sousuke interrupts him with another kiss.

“Rin, it’s fine. You don’t need to apologise or explain. I’m glad I know but now we can move on and not talk about it ever again."

“Okay.” Rin nuzzles against Sousuke’s cheek. “Look at you, being so calm and mature about this.”

“Mm.” Sousuke groans, absent-mindedly running his palms along Rin’s smooth legs. “Believe me, my first instinct was to punch Sei in the face before he explained everything."

Rin chuckles and pulls Sousuke on top of him, wrapping his legs around the other man’s broader frame. Sousuke lifts one eyebrow and Rin responds by slipping his tongue in the other’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'm in need of feedback and/or incentives.  
I really do love this AU and these characters and I have the outline for the next chapter but I do feel a little lost and don't really know what I'm doing. (Can you tell?)

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it this far? Thank you so much!
> 
> If you feel like leaving a comment, please do! I'd love to read it!
> 
> If you come across any mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
